You are love
by ute2007
Summary: Ute is half vampire, and half human, and the cousins' of Yuuki and Kaname. Ute have never shown love for anyone, but her own family because of who she is. Ute enters Cross's School to watch Yuuki after Zero is guilty. What will happen to Ute? Love? Maybe?
1. Chapter 1 How it begin

A woman with long midnight black hair and green trees eyes with perfect slim tan skin, standing still in a pure white sleeping grown, and staring out the window with a round stomach. She put a hand on her stomach rubbing it gently and smiles blissfully, like a goddess. A man with golden hair (it stops at the shoulders) with seablue eyes wearing a white lose silk long sleeves shirt and black paints, comes behind her and gently hugs her then place a hand on top of hers. The man kisses the woman's neck slowly, tenderly, and the woman rests her head against his shoulder, taking the pleasure. The man shows his sharp teeth (fangs), but forces himself back before he does something he might regret. The woman sighs sadly, which he notices it right away and gives a slight squeeze to her hand.

"What's wrong, love?" he says worry.

"It's just that….that, how are we going to raise our child when no one agrees to this," She replies.

"You don't need to worry about that. This child is a sign of our love and joy."

"But none of your family or mines agrees with our love, and if our child is born into this world. I'm afraid something bad is going to happen to our child."

"You worry too much. Beside my brothers blesses us just fine," he kisses her neck again, "You worry too much, love."

"Yes, your brothers, Kuran Rido and Kuran Haruka, are the only people who accept this, but I am worry about more about Rido-san. I'm afraid he might betray us or something more than I hope for… The only person who I can trust is Kuran Haruka," the woman worries even more.

"My love, I will say this again, you worry way too much," he smiles more, "More than me. Are human always like this?" he question.

The woman with midnight black hair moves away from him roughly and glares. He laughs lightly and grabs her soft delicate hands.

He smile, "Sorry, sorry. I always wonder why. Would you forgive me, love?"

The woman with midnight black hair glares tightly, but softens and sigh, "Of course I'll forgive you. You know I'm worry about our child, our daughter."

"I know. You're not the only person who worries about our child, our daughter, but for now, be happy," he slowly leans in to her lips and kisses her.

The woman with a midnight hair relaxes imminently and forgets all about the anxiety.

--Couples months later--

The woman with the midnight hair is in bed, breathing hard and is cover in sweats, yet she smiles. She feels little energy left from the labor she has to go through. She remembers of how she told her lover, the man with the golden hair, that she was in labor. After many hours, she gives birth to a beautiful midnight black hair baby girl. She holds the little girl in her arms, and the door swings open, revealing the man with the golden hair, her lover. He glance-fully walks his way to her and smile brightly as he see the baby girl in her arms. He stands next to her and looks at her with love then sits in a nice wooden red cushion chair. He places a hand on her cheeks and kisses her forehead then look down to the baby girl. His smiles widen and his eyes shine with more love to his baby, his daughter. He softly and gently stokes the baby girl head then softly kisses her soft delicate head. The woman smile again while looking at her lover: how gently he is, and how wonderful he is. What a great father he will be to their new baby girl.

"Dear, what shall we call our daughter?" she asks.

Her lover, the man with the golden hair, gives a soft but masculine "hmm" and turns his head to the side to give it some more thought. Finally, he gins and looks at her.

"I know what she should call our baby girl!" he says

"What is it, dear?' she question.

He smiles, "Her name shall be Ute. Does that sound good to you, love?"

The woman looks up at him and smile. Right after, she looks down to her baby daughter and kisses her head.

"My sweet daughter, your name shall be Kuran Ute."

--

Being part of something that many people wants or lust for. Either the humans hate or love vampires, and they either lust for each other or hate each other. I, for one, am half of something that I do not want to be wish for, but I am born a certain way were no vampire or human can't have unless it is combine together. I am half vampire and half human. That's very uncommon for that to happen, usually humans would turn themselves into a vampire then get marry and have children, but my mother never wants to be bitten, yet she had fallen in love with my father.

My mother, Takako Naomi, beautiful human woman, a strong sorcerer and had fallen in love with my father while on a hunting mission. Yes, she was a vampire hunter, but the mission was to kill a pure blood vampire, Kuran Raiden, my father. Somehow, my mother has fallen in love with him for I do not know how. It was a very weird and very dramatic story.

Many humans and vampires don't accept the relationship that my parents have, which means they don't accept me. Yet, I'm a blessing from the Kuran Haruka's family that many people have never done this before; therefore, I'm blessed. Vampires were able to tell me that I was half-human not only by sense of the human's blood, but my eyes. My eyes are the color of red, like the blood within a human/vampire, or when the vampire's eyes turns red when they drink blood, and I have black hair. Therefore, humans too can tell that I'm half vampire, but not common people that I've seen on the streets. Only vampire hunters are able to tell that I'm half. Yes, that story of the midnight hair woman is my mother, and the man with the golden hair is my father, therefore, I am the baby girl. However, I wasn't able to step the outside the house that I live in. I will always be near my parent living in a happy family, but something was missing.


	2. Chapter 2 Telling the Future Part 1

However, I was never near a human or a vampire in my childhood's life accept seeing Uncle Rido, Uncle Haruka, and Aunt Juri, until one day. Uncle Haruka and Aunt Juri came over my house one day, and it have made my life shine more than ever. At the age of three, I get to met Yuki, their baby daughter who have turn one years old. I was reading my book when they came in my bedroom and show me their new baby girl, Yuki. I was curious as ever because I had never seen anything in my life, but at the same time, I was happy. I get to have a friend and a cousin to love as a sister. I feel that I can be responsible for, and to watch over, but all that end too soon. When Yuki was five years old and I was seven years old, something evil have happen to us when I went over to her house.

--Seven years old--

"Yuki-chan!! Where are you?" I say as I walk along the gray brick road with the side of beautiful flowers.

I wear a white little dress with white socking and black shoes, my hair is little below the shoulder. I keep on walking down the gray brick road passing many rose bushes, until I heard a ruffle sound to my right. I turn to the side and grin then I pretend to slowly walk to the side of the bush where I heard the ruffle sound then I looking around.

"Yuki-chan, where are you?" I say again.

I hear giggles from the same bush, and I grin more. Suddenly, I jump into the bush and reveal the little girl who I care so much as a sister, Yuki. She smile at me with her honey brown sparking eyes in her white dress and black shoes. That smile makes me want to smile even more, and I grab her under the arms, carrying her, like a baby. She laughs again.

"Ute-san, let's play hide and seek again!" she laugh.

I sigh and put her down to the ground then reply, "I thought you would get tired of that game, after the 60th time."

"But, I really want to play again," she whines.

"Not now, maybe another time, " I sigh.

"But, I really want to!!" she whines again.

I softly sigh and grab her tiny pale hand then led her to the water fountain down the gray brick road while she whines; she wants to play the same game again. I look at the water fountain who have angels blowing their horns, but water comes out of it. I gin and look at Yuki.

"Yuki-chan?" I ask.

"What, Ute-san?" she question.

"Are you hot?" I gin.

"Uh, yeah, why?" she give a confusion look.

"I think I know how to cool you off," I dip my hand in the water, "By THIS!!" I splash her with water while Yuki squeal in delight.

Yuki runs away from me, laughing while I splash water at her then she dips her hand into the water and splash me back. We both laugh and smile, until we were soak and wet then suddenly, the weather turn to snow, and we have to go back inside the house. I change my clothes into white shorts and a blue t-shirt then I went to help Yuki change her clothes into a brown dress and brown boots with white socking. My parents and hers' were laughing at us through the whole scene then went inside because of the snow. Yuki and I went to the family gathering room to sit on a red carpet near the fireplace to get warm. My parents and hers' went to the couch that is around us, and the room have full of pictures with different types of landscape and people who I don't know.

"I guess we have to stay here tonight, Ute," my mother say.

I turn to look at her, "Really?" then I smile and turn to Yuki, "I get to sleep over with you today!!"

Yuki's honey brown eyes widen and sparkler with delight, and she smile then jump on top of me, giving me a hug. My father stands up, and my mother, Aunt Juri-san, and Uncle Haruka looks at him. I put Yuki on the ground then I stand up and look at my father, confuse.

"I'm sorry my pumpkin, but I have to leave for a while, okay," says my father.

"Where are you going? It's snowing out there! You can get a cold, daddy!" I cry.

My father walks up to me and holds me in his arms. Then he kiss my forehead and pet my cheek for a long time.

He lend in to my ear, "Somewhere I can't take you, but it won't be long okay. So be a good girl and stay with your mother, aunty, and uncle, okay?" he whisper.

I nod and hug him tight then kiss his cheek. After, he stands up and walks to my mother, and he gives a kiss on her lips then touch her cheek with his palm.

"It won't be long, my love," he says.

My mother nod, and my father looks at his brother, Haruka-san, both of them nods their heads at each other, like some messages is going between them. My father went out the door in the cold, but something smells not right, like this is the last day in our lives, together in happiness.

"Ute, can you come with me for a second?" says my mother.

"Of course," I say.

My mother and I went to another room: a bedroom that have no window. My mother turns around and look at me serious, I feel scare and nervous.

_Why my mother led me here in the first place?_

"Ute, my daughter, can you summon a future ball?" she ask.

I nod, "Why?"

"Please do so, it will all make sense once you do it."

I nod then put both hands to the side leaving an enough place to form the future ball. The future ball is able to tell me what will happen to the future, but there is a chance that we can change it. Sometimes, it doesn't go to plan and that suck. It could be cool at times, but to change the future is very hard, and it is a slim chance to change it dramatic.

As the white ball form enough between my two hands, an image occur. The ball shows the time at night and the snow covers the ground. Vampires are coming towards a house and inside the house are people. I look closer at the image and it turns out it was us, but that means they are going to ambush us. I widen my eyes, shock, and look at my mother, frighten. My mother looks at it serious then looks at me.

"Continue, Ute," she demand.

I nod and the ball show me that my mother, Aunt Juri, and Uncle Haruka went to the door where the vampires are waiting for them to come out. Kaname-san is already home with Yuki-chan, and they seem very happy. My mother, Aunt Juri, and Uncle Haruka open the door revealing the vampires then they all glare at the vampires. One vampire went to the front of the group and smirk. He points at my mother, Aunt Juri, and Uncle Haruka then laughs at them. Soon after, I seen blood, tons of blood forming together, taking shape and form into a figure. My heart pound faster as I see this transformation in my ball. I am scare what will happen tonight, and I knew right there.

_I will lost this happiness forever. _

My body shake in fright, and I lower my hands slowly.

_I need to stop, but I can't stop here, not now; I have to see who the figure is, this monster_.

I put my hands back up and focus my future ball again. Once the figure is fully formed, it turns out to be something I don't suspect it would be, Uncle Rido. I can't help it, but cry because my heartache; I thought he was happy with us. I thought he would never betray the family and me. No, that can't happen to me, but its right here in my future ball telling me what will happen, tonight. I can't stand seeing it, and I am going to stop it there, I don't want to see it anymore, but something interrupt me, my mother.

"Don't stop. If you do, then it will be a disaster for all of us!" she yell.

I look at my mom, sadly, and I focus again into my future ball and continue. I see Uncle Haruka tell Aunt Juri and my mother something then they retreat into the house while he went outside and close the door. Soon after, I see Aunt Juri at the white balcony looking at Uncle Haruka, sadly, and I cry harder.

_I don't want this to happen to us, I don't want this happiness to end. _

I keep looking into the ball and see Uncle Haruka say something to Aunt Juri because she smile then turn around into the house. Uncle Haruka is attacking all the vampires, and Uncle Raido is standing there, smiling evilly. Soon after, I see Uncle Haruka and Uncle Raido talking then suddenly, I see a big red ball strike Uncle Haruka, and he have a steel sword inside of him. The sword have strike his heart and he looks at Uncle Raido and turn into dust.

"Uncle Haruka-sama!!"


	3. Chapter 3 Telling the Future Part 2

I am going to stop my future ball right now and tell Uncle Haruka what I saw, but my mother stops me again.

"Ute!! Don't even think about it! I want you to finish this, until I say stop!" she yell.

I look at her with tears, and her eyes were serious and mad, but sad too. My mother didn't want to continue too, but she knew she have to in order to save all of us, and that's why she told me to continue.

I nod and put more energy into my ball and continue for the third time. My future ball shows me Uncle Raido, walking in the door, and my mother went in front of him, and she use her magic: thunder, wind, earth, water, etc. Her magic is dashing and stashing at Uncle Raido, giving him little cuts, but he always jump to the side to dodge it. However, Uncle Raido jumps fast, like a speeding bullet, and land in front of my mother then he slice her head off with his nails. My mother's body falls down to the floor, leaving a pool of blood, and my mother's head is next to her body. I cry even more when I saw this image, I look at her, but she shows no emotion towards it.

After that, Uncle Raido sees Kaname-san standing there shock and Kaname-san gets mad at him, afterwards he jumps towards Uncle Raido with his claw to Uncle Raido's heart, but he stops couple of centimeters away from it. Uncle Raido smirks and throws Kanamae-san to the wall then blinds Kaname-san with his bloody rose whip.

Uncle Raido laughs evilly then turns to a door, when he open it, Aunt Juri is doing the ritual on Yuki-chan, but Uncle Raido runs towards her and cuts her head off with his claws then she disappear as dust. It was too late for her to react while she was focusing on Yuki.

Then I see myself standing there in the circle, shock, and I (in the image) see myself running towards to Yuki and hold her in my arms while she cry and screams for her mom. I look at Uncle Raido and glare at him with hate, and I push Yuki to the side of me. My eyes were shock by some image at the door then suddenly, I see burst of energy coming out of my body.

I see the elements going around me and my eyes are shinning red more than ever. I let go many powers that slice and cuts Uncle Raido while he stands there, smirking happy, like he have success a mission. I throw wind attacks, thunder, fire, water, lighting, light, and earth, but I miss him. Next, Uncle Raido runs so fast that I can't see him, and he comes right behind me and bites my neck. He holds my arms so I can't move then he bites into my soft tan skin, taking every drop of blood that I have. I see the image of myself eye wide open, crying, then I collapse onto the ground, died and turn into dust. Uncle Raido laugh evilly then turn to face little Yuki.

Yuki stares at him with tearful eyes then backs away slow and turn around to run away before he can catch her, but it is too late. He have Yuki in his arms, laughing evil, and he sunk his sharp fangs inside her soft delicate skin. He begins to drink her blood, taking the strong pure blood favor. She screams and cries for Kaname-san, but falls to the ground, died then turns into dusk. Uncle Raido laughs and looks at Kaname, smiling, then walks slowly to the window and disappear while Kaname curse at him, and cry the same time.


	4. Chapter 4 What to do next

After seeing this, I can't stand it anymore. I drop onto the ground, crying, and I am so afraid that my heart is pounding so loud that I swear the whole world can hear it. I look at my mother, and she runs to me, holding me in her arms, crying. She pet my head then smooth it down while she sobs.

"Everything is going to be alright, Ute. I make sure that you, Yuki-chan, and Kaname-san will be alive after this," claims my mother.

I shook my head and cry more, "No mommy, I want you to live!! I don't want to be alone. Nobody loves me!"

"My dear precious daughter, you are love by many people. Yuki-chan, Kaname-san, Aunt Juri-san, Uncle Haruka, and your father including me, we all love you. Ute, you are love," cries my mother.

"B-B-But if you are all gone, what will happen to me?" I question sadly.

"Don't worry. People will love you; don't give up okay, even I'm not here. There are people here who will love you. I will always be watching you, and Yuki-chan and Kaname-san are here too," she pled.

I nod to my mother then the door swing wipe open. Uncle Haruka and Aunt Juri comes in the room seeing us crying. Following behind them were Yuki-chan and Kaname-san, and they are confused.

"What happen here? I heard some shouting!" question Uncle Haruka.

My mother still holding me tight in her embrace looks at Uncle Haruka with tears in her eyes. Then she reply, "Ute-chan and I have seen what would happen tonight. We have to prepare quickly before it comes."

"What?" question Aunt Juri.

"It think it's better that we discuss it quick, and I will tell the children to go to the living-room," says my mother.

Then my mother let go of me and gently pet my cheek. She smile softly and wipe off my tears with her hand. After, she grabs my face and look at me in the eye.

"Ute, I want you to take Yuki-chan and Kaname-san to living room while you go change your clothes. Make sure you wear warm thick clothes. After you leave this room, close the door shut and tell only Kaname-san what you saw. We don't want to scare Yuki-chan, okay?" says my mother.

"Okay mother," I nod.

I stand up and look at Yuki-chan and Kaname-san who is giving me questioning look. My mother too stands up and looks at Aunt Juri and Uncle Haruka then she use her fingers to tell them to come close by the waving it back. Aunt Juri and Uncle Haruka steps into the room more then look at us while I grab Yuki-chan's hand and Kaname-san follows behind me.

Yuki-chan protest, "Ute-san, I want to go with my mommy and daddy! And why are you crying so hard when we came into the room?"

I couldn't answer her, I keep on crying until I reach to the living room. I push Yuki-chan into the chair while Kaname-san sits next to her. Yuki-chan is going to jump out the chair and run back to her parent, but she is hold back by Kaname-san by her waist.

"Onii-san! I want to go to mommy and daddy!" she yell.

"Be quiet, Yuki-chan. Look, Ute-chan is crying. Ute-chan knows something that we don't know about," Kaname-san says.

Yuki-chan stops struggling and looks at me then she pinch Kaname-san arm giving him leaving him with a "ouch". Then she runs over me and hugs me; giving me comfort, and I gladly accept it.

"Why are you crying, Ute-san?" Yuki question.

I slightly push her back and look at her then smile, "Something. Now I need to go change and wash my face. Kaname-san, we need to talk right after this."

Kaname-san nods and stays up. He follows me to my door then lead against the wall, and Yuki follows us the whole way there. I close the door behind me then I walk to the bathroom. I look at the mirror and see my reflection, my eyes is truly cover in red that I can't see the white area of my eyes. I turn the handle of the sink, releasing water, I drip my hand into the water then splash my face with it. I splash my face for about six times then I grab a towel and dry my face. After, I went to the room and change my clothes into a pair of jeans with brown snow boots and a white turtleneck sweater. I comb my hair to get the tangles out and grab a hair tight then put it around my wrist. I turn to open the door letting Kaname-san in.

Kaname-san walks into the room, and I walk to the corner where there is a wooden decorate table with cushion wooden chairs. I pull a chair back and sit in it, Yuki come running in the room towards me. She jump onto my lap and look at me with a question look again. Kaname-san grabs a chair and sits in then pull it closer to the table. He rest his elbows on the table then put his hands together then rest his chin on top of his hands. He looks at me, waiting for me to tell him. I look at Yuki and smile then I put my hand on top of her head. My hand glow with a white color making Yuki's eye slowly close.

"Sleep," I say then she fall asleep in my arms, "I don't want to trouble you with fears."

I stand up, walk to the bed, and place Yuki down on the bed. Yuki rest quietly, and I walk back to the table while Kaname-san sits back into his chair. He looks at me with a cold stare.

"I really hate when you do that," I say plainly.

He lift his eyebrow then reply, "Now, what are you going to tell me since it is important enough that you make Yuki-chan asleep."

I sit down in the chair across from him and cross my legs, fold my arms then I look at him, severe.

"Kaname-sama, I don't have much time, so I'm making this short. Kaname-sama, I saw what will happen tonight," I sigh, "I saw that we will die tonight by Uncle Raido, but not you Kaname-sama."

"What?" he calmly yell.

I don't know what keeps him so claim and yell the same time. Well that's Kaname-sama for you, he have a very weird personality.

"So what are we going to do about it?" he ask.

"I don't know. We can't run away because Uncle Raido have a whole group of vampires and they will try every possible way to get us," I answer.

"I think I might know," he says.

I look at him and lift a brow, waiting to answer his question.

"I will kill him," he says.

"You know you can't kill him," I reply.

"I know, but at least I can make his body into pieces, enough time for all of us to run away."

"True, but Aunt Juri-san, Uncle Haruka, and my mother will never let you fight by yourself. I know that you are strong, but they will not let you do that."

"I will do it, no matter what it takes. As long, Yuki-chan and you are safe. I know that I will not die by Uncle Raido."

I sigh, close my eyes, and nod my head, "I can't stop you. No, matter what I do. I can't change your mind only Yuki-chan can," I smirk, "I don't know how she does it."

I laugh, and I hear a mumble noise from the bed. Yuki have woken up her sleep, and she sits up then rubs her eyes.

"What happen?" she ask.

"You fell asleep in Ute-chan lap, Yuki-chan," replies Kaname-san.

"Oh," she says then jumps off the bed then walks towards us.

She takes a chair between Kaname-san and I then look at both of us. She blinks couple of times and put both hands on top of the cushion then swing her legs.

"So what are you guys talk about?" Yuki-chan ask.

"We were talking about you, Yuki-chan," I say.

"WHAT?" she yell.

Kaname-san and I laugh at her reaction; she have big eye ball looking it is going to fall off her face, and her mouth hangs wide open.

"Just kidding, Yuki-chan. I just want to see you reaction," I say laughing.

Yuki-chan glares at me and smash her lip together then cross her arms. After, the door swings open revealing my mother and Yuki's and Kaname's parents.

"You guys, you must comes downstairs," says Uncle Haruka.

We nod and walk to the living room then we wait until they come, and they sit down on the couches.

"Please, sit," says Aunt Juri.

We nod and takes our sits on a couch and stare at our parents.

"Now, we want you to behave and-," says Uncle Haruka until he feels something a mist in the air.

Aunt Juri and my mother looks at the door then Uncle Haruka stands up and walks towards the door. He touch the handle of the door, but stops. He looks at us and say, "You guys stay here, Juri-chan can you go upstairs," he says.

Aunt Juri nods then stays up and went upstairs. Uncle Haruka turns to the door and put his hand on the handle then turn it. The door swings wide open, and Uncle Haruka walks outside leaving the door close while we watch him.


	5. Chapter 5 Changing the Future Part 1

My mother turns around to face Kaname-san, Yuuki-chan, and me. My mother takes a step forward and walks up to me. I look at her curious.

_What are you going to do, mother?_

"Kaname-san, you already know what will happen to us. I want you to do is look after Ute and Yuuki when I'm gone. I don't know if Uncle Raiden is safe, but I want you to protect them," she say while looking at Kaname-san then she kiss his forehead, leaving him shock.

For some reason, I'm still in shock of my mother's action. My eyes are beginning to fill with wet puddles (tears), and I sniff and rub my eyes. My mother bends down in front of me then swipes off a tear. She softly smiles then she grabs me and pulls me into a hug. Soon after, she pulls away and looks at me in the eye, serious.

"Ute, I want you to watch over Yuuki-chan. Protect her, and make sure Kaname-san behaves well, even it means to hit his head to make some common sense to him, okay?" she laugh lightly.

I laugh lightly, but I put my arms around her neck, burying my face on her should then I lift my head up, tears still falling.

"Mom, I don't want you to die! Please don't leave me!" I cry.

My mother pat my head softly and "shhhh" me in order to clam down. After she reply, "My dear child, I'll be watching you above, don't forget that."

My mother kiss the side of my head then pull away then say, "Now I want you to be a good girl now, okay," I nod then she continue, "I want you to listen to me, okay?"

Yuuki is sitting in the chair through the whole time, but she suddenly gets scare. Kaname-san runs to her and holds her tight while my mother and I stare.

"It's ok because…. I'm here, ok," says Kaname-san.

"But…" she clinches tighter to Kaname-san, "I can smell lots of blood…besides something scary is coming. "

She widens her eyes at the smell, and we all notice it too. I clinch tighter to my mother.

_Uncle Haruka's blood…._

"…The smell of… father's blood…" Yuuki says scary.

I look at Kaname-san's eyes; they were so worry about Yuuki-chan. I see he is determine to protect Yuuki-chan then it made me realize something.

_Kaname-san… Yuuki-chan… I swear that I will protect you both; even it will cost my life. As long, you both are fine then I'm happy. _

I let go my mother and look at her. She notices what I am planning to do next, so she let me go. I walk to Yuuki-chan and Kaname-san then touch Kaname-san's shoulders. He turns to look at me and Yuuki-chan looks at me as well. I smile softly at them.

"Kaname-san, Yuuki-chan, I swear that I will protect you both, "I smile, "even it will cost my life."

My mother widens her eyes of my sudden action, but says nothing. She turns to the side and closes her eye, letting the tears fall to the ground. Kaname-san and Yuuki-chan are surprise, but Kaname-san smile softly while Yuuki-chan just blinks at me. I smile more and wipe the tear off my eyes. Suddenly, Aunt Juri comes downstairs; both hands are at the side of the wall.

"Kaname! Yuuki! Ute!" says Aunt Juri.

"Mother!" screams Yuuki-chan.

I stand to the side, letting Kaname-san stand up next to me while Yuuki-chan jumps off the chair and runs to her mother. Yuuki-chan grabs her mother dress and looks up to her, terrify.

"Mother! Where's father?" Yuuki screams.

Aunt Juuri ignores Yuuki's question and looks at Kaname-san and me.

"Take care of Yuuki-chan," she says calmly.

"Excuse me, about Rido…if I won't be able to finish him off, it couldn't be help" says Kaname-san.

"Kaname…" says Aunt Juuri.

Suddenly she kiss Kaname-san on the cheek, and he is shock. He turns his face to his mother (Aunt Juuri) and she gently smile at him then holds his face.

"Please take care of Yuuki from now on, ok…" she pled and Kaname-san still looks at her with a blank stare, "Thank you."

After, she lets go his face and looks at me. She smile and kiss my forehead, and I'm shock as well.

_I thought she would kiss her son….not me._

I blink couples of times and look at her. She smiles at me. She pats my head and stokes it back of my head.

"Thank you, Ute. I bet someone will love you a lot, as Kaname loves Yuuki," she says.

I blink at her again, confuse. Afterward, Aunt Juuri walks the side of me, going straight to Yuuki then she push Yuuki-chan to one of the bedrooms.

"Kaname… ONII-SAMA…! UTE-SAMA!" Yuki screams and try to run back to us.

Kaname-san and I stare away from her as the door close. I look to the side and cry while Kaname-san looks down.

_Yuuki-chan is going to be a human…and Aunt Juuri is going to die. It's for the best for Yuuki-chan and us. _

I look up and turn to Kaname-san then grab his shirt. I look at him, scare.

"Kaname-san! You must go outside and stop Raido, before he kills Uncle Haruka. Please go now!" I scream.

He widen his eyes, and I let go his shirt then he walk fast to the door. He opens it fast and close it behind him. I follow every move he makes until he reach the door and close it. I wipe my eyes then my mother takes a step forward. She gently touch my cheek and I look at her.

"Ute, my daughter, I want to tell you that you make me happy. You made me the happiest mother in the world," she smile and murmur, "But, you have to watch Yuuki and Kaname…."

More tears are falling off my mother eyes then she fell down on her knees. My mother grabs me and pull me into a hug while she sobs on my shoulder. She looks up and rest her chin on me.

"Why is that you have to suffer like this?" she pulls away and face me then she place her hands on my shoulders, it begins to glow white, "Ute, you are not allow to use the future ball unless someone's precious is in danger. Make sure that Yuuki don't remember anything about her past unless…."

Suddenly, my mother starts to fade away slowly, and I grab her shoulders tight. I cry harder than ever.

"No, mother! Don't leave me!" I scream.

My mother smile and touch my cheek, "Don't worry, Ute. You father is here with you…" she fade more, "Watch over Yuuki, okay."

"NOOOO! Don't leave me!"

"Ute, someone will love you and… that person is lucky to have you as much as have I."

I cry harder and furiously shook my head to my mother while she softly smile then whisper, "I love you." Suddenly, my arms went through her and my mother disappear, like the air. I fall down onto the ground and land on my knees with my hands.

"MOTHER! DON'T LEAVE, PLEASE!" I sob and clinch my hand into a fist.

I cry more and sob more about my mother.

_She is gone. Gone forever and never return. Why? Why? This has to happen to me? _


	6. Chapter 6 Changing the Future Part 2

I stand up and turn to the door where Yuuki is and Aunt Juuri is. I put my hand on the handle, and I knew it right away that Aunt Juuri is dead, so is Uncle Haruka and Yuuki is asleep.

_I must take Yuuki far away from here. She must not remember what happen. _

I open the door and Yuuki is cover in blood. I look around the room and see the room is cover in blood. I close my eyes and breathe in then out. I walk to Yuuki's sleeping form. I pick her up in my arms; her head is on one of my arm and her legs are on the other. I walk to the closet to get a white towel and wipe off the blood. I wipe her clean until there is no trace left behind. Then I go to the closet that is near the door and grab her favorite brown coat and brown boots then put it on her. I lay her on the couch for a brief moment and grab my black coat and black boots. I pick up her up then went to the door. I twist the handle and open it.

I glare at all the vampire who came and ruin this happy family. Kaname-san, Yuuki-chan and mine happy family. I take a step outside and see Kaname-san killing vampires, one by one. All the vampires see me and try jump at me, but Kaname-san comes in and kill them with one swipe from his hand. At the corner of his eyes, he looks at me with Yuuki in my arms.

"Why did you bring her?" he says.

"I will take her far away form here," I reply.

"Why can't you wait?" he question then kill another vampire.

"She will wake up soon after an hour or so. I want to take her far away as I can to someone that I can trust," I reply cool.

"Well, just take her to Cross," he says.

I lift a brow up because I have never seen him before. Kaname-san sigh then kills another vampire.

"He's human, but trusty as well. He will watch Yuuki-chan. He's down the south," he says.

I nod then smirk and say, "But I want to kill these vampires first, before I run. Don't forget to catch up with me okay."

He nods then faces the vampires and kills two with one hand. I put my left hand under Yuuki's whole body, like a snake, and then I lift one hand up in the air. I flick my hand to the side and a tornado grabs couple of vampires. After, I flick my hand down; icebergs appear and hit the vampires who are in my tornado. Automatic the vampires die; I don't need to move because I can control all the elements power. Kaname-san looks at me and blinks couple of times.

"Why can't you do that in the beginning? It would be a lot easier," he says.

I roll my shoulders then reply, "I'm too upset and mad at them. I never thought I have this kind of power, but where's Uncle Raido? I want him dead," I say.

"He's gone. I turn him into pieces," he reply then kill another vampire with his hand again.

I blink and sigh, "You know you can't kill him." Then I flick my wrist up making the earth collide together, killing more vampires.

"I know, but it might take him years for him to be put together again."

I sigh again and look at him, "I guess we have to be ready in the future," I look around seeing more vampires appear as we kill them, "I'm getting tired of this."

Kaname-san nods too then looks at me then say, "Can't you do anything else?"

"Of course, I'm the daughter of a sorcerer, but hold Yuuki for a second," I say.

He walks up to me and grabs the sleeping Yuuki from me. I grab my hair tight (around my wrist) then tight my hair up in a ponytail, and I lift my right hand in the air.

_This is for everyone who I love. _

Then I made a fast "C" curve with my hand, making a blazing hot fire around the vampire. I look at Kaname-san and I see he is looking at me weirdly. I blink couples of times, but I turn to look at the vampires as they try to go through the fire. Suddenly, one vampire jumps through the fire, fast, and my anger rose above the sky that my fire starts to burn more and the heat rapidly increase. The vampire who jump through the fire screams in agony then turns into dust. I slowly bring two hands together making a shape of a dome, my fire takes the form around the vampire, and they scream then turn into dust. I smirk and turn to Kaname-san who is still giving that weird look.

"What?" I blink.

He turns away then says, "Your eyes, they're red."

"I know they are red. What about them?" I question.

"No, not that red, I mean they are shining like blood. I don't see your pupil when you were using your power," he turns to look at me again, "I didn't suspect that is going to happen."

I blink again then it hit me.

"The future ball…." I whisper softly, but I knew he heard me.

"Future ball? Oh, you seen it in your future ball," he says.

I nod then says, "Let's get Yuuki-chan to safely, before more vampires come."

He nods and looks at the direction, Cross's direction. Then he starts running fast and I follow behind him. We have been running forever; well to me, but Kaname-san face have never change. Of course, it never change, it have always been like that. I wonder how he can do that for a long time. Anyway, after many hours of running, a group of vampires appears in front of us. I walk in front of Kaname-san, both hands to the side then I turn my head to him.

"Kaname-san, go ahead without me. I will finish them off. I will see you later," I say to him.

He nod then he jumps in the air and the vampires as well. I raise my right hand and flick it around, like a circle. A big gust of wind went to a group of vampires and makes them fell on the ground, hard. Kaname-san runs pass my wind attack, after more vampires' runs after him. Then I snap my fingers together, making a barrier around the vampires, so they will not escape from me. I see one vampire out of my barrier and he smirks at me with his sharp fangs then turn around. He disappears and went after Kaname-san and Yuuki-chan direction.

"Shoot!" I yell, "I have to hurry this up, before they get hurt."

I smash my hands together violently, creating huge icebergs out of the ground. Automatically, the vampires turn into dust, and I take a step to the direction where Kaname-san and Yuuki-chan went to, but more vampires surround me. I breathe heavily and sweats are coming off my head. My whole body feels hot and heavily then I slowly went down to the ground on my knees. My hands were on my knees while I look at the vampires as they approach me slowly. I see they lick their lips; wondering how will I taste like.

_Humph, in their dreams._

I slowly stand up, but fell down again. I breathe harder and my head is getting heavier by the second, but I refuse to do that.

_I will not die now. I need to make sure that Yuuki and Kaname are safe. Dad, where are you?_

I slowly raise my hand as the vampires slowly approach me with their hands in the air. My hand is straight, and it creates a fireball then shoots a vampire. The vampire have turn into dust, after, I turn my arm around firing fireballs at every vampire who comes near me. It took awhile to decrease the numbers of vampires, but I can't make it. My whole body feels weak and empty. I fell on the ground looking at the vampires, and my body refuses to move. I try to flinch, but can't. I slowly close my eyes, and I hear the crumbles under the vampires' feet as they take a step closer to me.

_Dad…where are you? I need you._

I suddenly see a shadow appear in front of me.

_I guess, I will die here._

That shadow suddenly attacks the vampires, but I haven't seen the face who save me. Once the battle is done, the savior comes closer to me and picks me up in its arms. I try to focus the face of my savior and I can't tell who it is.

"Who is it?" I whisper faintly.

"It's me, pumpkin."

"Dad?" I faintly say again.

"Yes, pumpkin. I'm here," says my father then he hold me closer and tight.

Tears are falling off my eyes and I clinch closer to my father's body and sob. He hugs me tight and pats my head.

"Don't worry, pumpkin. I'm here," my father says sweetly.

I slowly close my eyes, letting me fell asleep in my father's arms. This the last time I saw Yuuki-chan.


	7. Chapter 7 Afterwards

I open my eyes, and I see a white ceiling. I slowly sit up, and my body aches everywhere from head to toe. Gezz, I never though I would be so sore from fighting vampires and being 6 years old. I look around the room and see that I'm in my bedroom. The walls are white with flowers pictures frames. To my left is a white balcony, and it is cover by a white see through curtains. A small brown table with chairs is at one side of the room and the dresser is at the other side of the room with a mirror above it. My closet is straight ahead of my bed, and the door is next to it. I know what happen if someone will hit me, trust me, and not like that happen before. I look down at my red bed with flower decoration and realize something missing.

_Where Kaname-san and Yuuki-chan? Wait, Dad was there too? Did all that really happen to me? _

A 'Click' comes from the door, and I look up. Coming out of the door is my father, walking gracefully with a tray full of food and a drink.

"Oh, you're awake, pumpkin. I'm glad," he says cheerfully.

My father smiles at me and walk closer me. He puts the tray down on the table and walks up to me. He sits on the bed near me and grabs me into a tight hug. He kisses my forehead and pulls away from me just enough to see his face. He softly smiles at me, but his eyes are full with tears. I blink at him a couple of times.

"My pumpkin, I thought I lost you," he says.

"You mean all the vampires and…." I pause.

He nods. My eyes forms puddles then it slides down my cheek and dips off my chin. I cover my face with my hands and sobs. My father grabs my head in his arms and kisses my forehead.

"Everything is going to be fine, pumpkin," my father softly whimpers to me.

"But…But mommy is dead, and I d-d-don't know where's Kaname-san and Y-Y-uuki-chan?" I cry.

"They are okay. They made to Cross-san house already couple days ago. You don't need to worry about them," he says.

I pull away and wipe my tears then look at him then I lift eyebrow and say, "How many days did I sleep, dad?"

He looks up and put his finger on his chin and say, "Mmmmmm… about a good week. I never thought you would sleep so long. You must be really tired." He laughs and smiles.

I tilt my head to the side and blink many times then look at my father again. I put my hands on his shoulders and my eyes widen like the sun then say, "REALLY!"

He nods again and laughs at me. My father grabs my hands and gently moves it to the bed. He stands up and walk to the table and grabs the tray then puts it on my lap. I look down again, but this time at myself. I never realize that I'm wearing my sleeping clothes; a blue short sleeves shirt with white shorts. I look at to my father.

"Eat Ute. You been asleep for a long time," he looks at the door, "I will go somewhere real quick. Don't worry; I'll be back, okay pumpkin."

I nod then he walks out of the room, leaving the door close. I sigh and look at my food: chicken soup, small bowl of rice, fried chicken, and a cup of blood. I lift the soup spoon and dip it in the chicken soup then took a bite and sip my drink. I finish my food, and I took the tray then sit it down on the table. I turn to the balcony then move the curtains and open the door. I take a step on the cold cerement, and it is dark outside. I look at the sky where the stars are shining brightly.

_Mother, I hope you are watching over me and father. _

I look at the dark forest and the cricket sounds echo in the air. I feel a chili wind touching my skin, but it's nothing to me. I put both hands out; fingers spread and straight. I focus to make my future ball, but nothing happen. I blink couples of times then try again, but nothing happen again. I do it again and the same result happen for the third time.

"Errr, why isn't it working? It was fine before," I say, and I focus to do it again.

"Errrr…." I grab my head and led against the railing, "Why it won't work?"

_I want to see how Yuuki-chan and Kaname-san in the future. Would they be safe? Would they be together? Also, I wonder what will happen to me. Let's see, I was with my mother before she…... _

I sigh and look to the sky again and ponder what happen. I think for a very long time. After, I widen my eyes, and I realize something.

"Mother…you cast a spell on me," I grab the railing and close my eyes, tears are falling.

**My mother's hands is on my shoulders, and it glows white, she smiles at me then say, "Ute, you are not allow to use the future ball unless someone's precious is in danger. Make sure that Yuuki don't remembers anything about her past unless…." **

"That's why you die! You know what I'm going to do, and you know that I will stop it no matter what, even if it's my life! Why did you do it, mother? Why? WHY?" I cry.

I fell on my knees, leading against the railing and sob then whispering "Why?" over and over again. Suddenly, a pair of arms wraps around my body. I look up and see my dear father; I turn around and cry in his tight embrace. He kisses my head and smoothes my hair. I look at my father, and he is crying as well. I cry harder and clinch my father's shirt and cry on his shoulder again.

"Ute, your mother must have done it for a good reason. I don't now why either, I guess it will come later in the future. For now, don't worry about anything. I miss your mother as well. You are all I have. I will protect you with my life because I love you, my only daughter, my precious," says my father.

I still cry and hold him close to me and he returns it back to me. I cry until I fell asleep and my father carries me to my bed and neatly put me in it. He plants a kiss on my forehead and holds my cheek. He looks at me and sigh. He walks to the door and opens it. He turns to looks at me while I am asleep then slowly gently closes it.

It has been 11 years since I saw Yuuki-chan. I wonder how she has become. I still see Kaname-san once in a while, no once in a **great** while. That idiot, he will always make me worry about him. Kaname-san refused to let anyone to be his guardian; he even refused my father, what an idiot. I still wonder why he did that.

After that incident with Uncle Raido, a lot of vampires and hunters know about my existent, which I didn't know that I was kept hidden from the councils and everyone else. At such a young age, I got to hunt evil vampires and evil humans. I learn many things about humans and vampires on my journey. My father is a little over protected when it comes to guys. I don't blame him at all, but I'm not interest in guys anyway.

Anyway, I wonder will I get to see Yuuki-chan again. I'm already 17 years old. I wonder what will happen…


	8. Chapter 8 Meeting Cross and the Seal

I woke up in my bedroom that I've been living for the past 11 years. I turn my head to the balcony and see the sun rising up. I'm glad that the sun does not burn my eyes or skin that bad. Plus, I don't have to worry sleeping too much during the day. Anyway, I take a step on the cold red floor, and I wear my blue shirt and white shorts. I walk to my closet and open it, and I look at the clothes: jeans, dresses, shirts, capris, etc. I sigh and brush my hand through my hair; front to the back. I move pieces of clothing to the slide, deciding what to wear. Suddenly, "BAM!" the door have hit the back of my head (see what I told you), and I went through my clothes and slam against the wall. I land on my face on the ground in an unpleasant way; one of my legs is straight while the other is out of my closest, and one of my hands is against the wall while the other hand is behind my neck.

"Pumpkin!! Time to wake up! Huh? Where did you go?" says my father.

I slowly stand up, and I put a hand on the back of my head then I push the door, "SLAM!!" My father jumps so high, like he went above the clouds, and I glare at my father, furious. He simply gives a small smile and takes a step back.

"At least knock, before you enter!!" I yell.

"I thought you were still sleeping? You usually over sleep," he pled.

"That's when I was 6yrs old!! I am not a child anymore, DAD!!" I yell again.

My fathers blinks couples of times then says, "To me, you are still my baby girl," he put both hands together near his chest and tears are running down, "This is how you treat your loveable father. Ahhh!! It hurts too much."

I look at my father ridiculous and slap my face with my hand then drag it down.

"I really wonder if you are my father, and why did mother fell in love with you?" I mummer.

"Ehh," he puts a hand behind his ear, "What did you say? I couldn't hear you. Repeat what you say."

"Oh it's nothing," I look at the door and open it up to him, "Hey dad, aren't you getting ready for breakfast."

"Oh yeah," he points one finger up, "I better go."

"Yeah, I meet you down there," I say and went to push him out of the door.

"But pumpkin, I have to tell you something," he resist.

I push him further then reply, "That can wait!" then I slam the door on him and lock it.

I led against the door and sigh. I went back to my closet and look at the clothes again.

_It's hard to believe he's my father. Now what to wear?_

I look over the clothes again, and I grab a dark blue boot-cut jean with a gray v-cut shirt; it has flowers at the bottom of the shirt and the sleeves are loose and wide. I wear a white muscle shirt underneath my shirt because I don't want anybody looking at my boobs. That would be gross and I'm no hole. I grab a pair of white socks and wear them. After, I went to my dresser and brush my long black hair that stops below my elbow. I see my reflection; the thing that spots out the most is my red eyes. I stop brushing my hair and stare at my eyes. The redness reminds me the night of that bloody room, and I close my eyes; I am trying not to remember it. I put the brush on the dresser and turn towards the door. I open it and walk out of my bedroom and head downstairs.

My house is like a mansion: 50 bedrooms, one giant living room, one huge ballroom, a nice garden in the back and the front, one huge kitchen, one big dinning room, etc. Those types of houses, and I got lost plenty of times. Anyway, I walk in the white halls with the wooden floors, and it's decorates with many types of frames, candles, vases with flowers, etc. I go to a white door with a golden handle and twist it open. With a "Click", the door opens to the dining room: one long table with many nice wooden red cushion chairs to the side, candles are in the middle and the end of the table, three lamps are above the table, pictures are hang on the walls, 5 big long windows with red curtains are at the sides of the walls. At the end of the table, my father is sitting in the lead or the head chair, waiting patiently with another man.

_Wait another man?_ _When did he get here?_

I slowly take a step to the other side of the table from that man. The man have long blond hair that is tight in a low ponytail, he wears glasses over his sea blues eyes, and he have a gentle smile with rosy pink lip. His body figure is small, but masculine. The man with the long blond hair takes a notice of me along with my father.

"Oh, Ute. Sit over here," he points to the chair that is across the man with long blond hair, "I want you to meet somebody," he says cheerfully.

I continue to walk to my seat and look at the man with the long blond hair. He gently smiles at me, and I look at him with a blank stare then I look at my father then back at him. I take a seat in my chair and look at my father and the man with the long blond hair.

"Ute! I want you to meet Cross-san!" cheerfully says my father.

"Hello!! How you been doing, Ute?" cheerfully says Cross-san.

I blink couple of times and realize something about my father and Cross that I don't want to admit it myself.

_He's exactly like my father. That's scary. It's good enough there's one, I don't need another one. Wait a second……Cross is……_

"Hello, Ute-chan! Is anyone home?" says Cross-san.

I blink out of my thoughts and look at Cross-san. I rest one hand on the table and rest the other one on my lap.

"Are you the one who took Yuuki-chan in?" I say.

He nods happy fully, and my father cheers happily too. I give a twitch in my head and look down then sigh. I rest my forehead against my hand, and my fingers gently grab my head, irrigate.

_They are way too much alike. _

I hear the door, "Crack, click." I lift my head and see the waitress coming in with the food. They walk to the table and place the food down. Then they pour wine for Cross, and they pour blood for my father and I. I take a sip of my cup of blood then look at the man and place the cup down on the table. I look at the food: red curry on top of white rice, stir fired meat with vegetables, and a plate of fruits. I lift my fork and gracefully stick it in my curry then take a bite then sallow it.

"So what happen to Yuuki-chan, Cross-san?" I question.

"Mmm……." Cross looks up then takes a bite from his food, "She became my daughter."

I almost choke on my food, and my eyes are barging out. My father lends over the table and slams his hand on my back, but I went foreword. I push my father's hand away from me because he is not helping me, but making it worse. People suppose not to slam their hand on a person's back, or the food will go down further in the lungs. In other words, they will DIE or I will DIE!! After I got myself control, I look at Cross, and he is laughing at me. I glare at him, and instantly he stops. He wipes a tear off his face, and blows his nose in a cloth.

"Sorry, I didn't expect you would do that after, I say that Yuuki-chan is my daughter. Anyway, she has been a good girl, and she made plenty of friends. Plus, she has a foster brother too, Zero." he says.

"Oh that's good to hear. Zero? Isn't he the son of the best vampire hunters?" I question.

"Quite yes, frankly. Anyway, I came over not to introduce myself, but another reason," he looks serious at me, "Yuuki-chan is getting curious about her past. I'm getting worry about it, I don't think she can handle the pressure of remembering it because she have been in her room more often, and I know for sure she is trying to remember her past. I know she will go to the library to find out more about her past, and I know that other people would like to know about Yuuki-chan's past as well. So can you help me? "

I nod and look at my plate. I already finish most of the food, and I lend back against my chair and rest my hand on my lap.

"So what do you want me to do about it? I can't go up to Yuuki-chan and threat her," I say.

Cross nods and he stands up. My father and I stand up as well, and I lift a brown, giving a question look. Cross turns around and faces the door then starts to walk. He turns his head to me and my father then says, "Follow me."

My father and I follow him to another room. In the other room is couple big widows with white curtains, peach walls, to the left of me is the fireplace and around it is red soft couches, to the right is a small brown table with red cushion chairs, in other words, the small living room. On top of the small brown table are ten books, neatly next to each other and Cross-san walks to that brown table to the side then puts a hand on top of a book. He looks at the books then looks at me, gravely. My father and I stand couple of feet away form him.

"Ute, these books are the history of Yuuki-chan's life. It includes everyone in the past, including you as well. It will tell every detail of the Kuran's family from mothers, fathers, children, grandmothers, grandfathers," he says.

"And what do you want me to do with it?" I question.

"I want you to put a bound it or put a seal on it. So Yuuki-chan won't know about her history or anyone else. Can you do that?" he question.

"Of course, I can put a simple fire spell on it. Who ever gets the detail of the Kuran's family then the book will burn and turn into ash. Of course it won't anybody, but the book itself," I say.

I walk to the books and place my hand on it then my hand glows white and underneath my hands is a symbol; it's the sign of fire. I repeat the process to every book that is laid on the table. After I'm done, I stand a little further back from the table.

"Well everything is done. Is that all you want me to do?" I say.

Cross shook his head towards me. I lift a brow, puzzle, and blink couples of times. My father walks next to Cross-san and fold his arms. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath in.

_That's not a good sign._

My father opens his eyes and looks at me in the eye. Cross-san looks at me in the eyes as well, and I'm confounded by their action.

_What is the news? What ever the news is, it can't be good._

"Ute, you are going to Cross's school in order to watch Yuuki-chan and Kaname-san," says my father.

"What?" I say.


	9. Chapter 9 The dress and the plan

"What?" I say.

"You are going to Cross's school, in order to watch Kaname-san and Yuuki-chan?" my father says.

"Why? I mean, I do love them and all, but why would I need to watch them when they were doing fine all these years?" I question.

"I believe that my brother, your uncle Raido, is coming back again, and this time he will not make the same mistake as before," claims my father.

I widen my eyes, shock, and lean the on the chair. I turn to the side, and my memories replay that day, that sad day; the day that I lost my happiness. I crunch the side of the chair, and notice a strange smell and a strange aura in the air. I look up and notice who it is.

"Uncle Raido," I whisper.

I turn and look at my father, and he looks up too because he notices the aura as well and frown. Cross-san face looks down, and he pushes up his glasses with his middle finger. My father and Cross-san look at me again.

"Ute, we don't have much time. Plus, you have to change your clothes as well," my father says.

"What? What's wrong the way I dress?" I reply.

"Well, I'm not going to show other vampires that you dress like that," says my father and points at me.

"What?" I yell.

"Hurry up. Go up stairs and change. I already told a maid to pick out an outfit for you, and it should be lying on your bed," says my father.

"NO! I WILL NOT WEAR A SKIRT IN PUBLIC, ESPECIALLY NOT IN FRONT OF VAMPIRES!" I scream.

"OH! You will go upstairs and wear it, or I will force you to!" my father howls.

"NO! I WILL NOT!"

"Oh, yes you will," he runs to me and grabs my waist, "You will wear it, whether you like it or not."

Suddenly, my father speeds up, with me in his arms to my bedroom, while Cross-san looks us weird. My father pushes me into my room leaving me on the floor and slams the door. I stand up and run to the door, pounding. "POUND, POUND, POUND."

"Dad, let me out this instant!" I yell.

"Nope honey. Not until you change your outfit, then you can come out," answers my father.

"UGGHHH!!"

I turn to the balcony, and run over there and grab the handles, but it turns out to be lock. I shake the handles of the balcony then let go. I walk towards to my closet and open it. When I look inside, all my clothes were gone. My mouth hangs open, and I lend my head against my palm. Rapidly, the wall of my closet crack, it is a huge crack that is spread everywhere. I look up and see what I did to my wall. I sigh and look up then turn around and walk to my bed.

I stop the side of my bed and notice a set of clothes and black high heel shoes. I pick up a black skirt and it's short, very short, let's says it stop at the end of my fingers. My eyes twitch at this sight then I look at the next object, the shirt. The shirt is red and has a white border around it. The shirt has no sleeves and has a turtle neck with a white v-cut layer over the top of the shirt, and the bottom of the shirt has a v-cut as well. I crunch the clothes in my hands and look down and growl lowly. After, I change my clothes into this hideous outfit. I look myself in the mirror, and the clothes hug my figure a little too well. I grab the black pair of shoes and wear it.

_This is stupid. Why Dad is making me wear this? What a crazy man!_

I turn to the door and slam my first onto the door, "Slam! Slam!"

"Dad, I'm wearing the stupid outfit. Now let me OUT!" I say.

"Say please," says my father.

I roll my eyes and slap my face and sigh then reply, "Please."

The door opens up and reveals my father standing there with his famous smirk while I glare at him. I take a step forward to my father, and he stand out of my way.

"Happy now," I glare.

"Yep! Don't you look so pretty," says my father with his shiny eyes.

"What's the point of me dressing up like this," I point to myself, "It's stupid. I could care less about vampires."

"Oh, we are going to see Kaname-san," my father changes the subject (and I fell for it).

"Where? Is he at his house?" I question and lift a brow.

"Oh, why yes he's at the house," he says and smirk at me.

I look at him suspicious and fold my arms then reply, "Dad, are you hiding something from me?"

"Why no. Why would you think that way," my father shyly replies.

"Yeah sure….."

"Let's go and see Kaname-san. I haven't seen him for the past 4 years," happy says my father.

I nod and softly smile at my father. We walk down the stairs to the front brown door with glass window to the sides. Cross-san is standing next to the door waiting patiently as we approach him. He smiles at us and my father smiles back. I look at both of them and make a nasty face. I turn to my dad and grab his arms, hard.

"DAD! ARE YOU GAY?" I shout.

My father blinks couples of times then widens his eyes and jumps back. He points his finger at me then reply, "NO!! WHY WOULD YOU THINK LIKE THAT?"

Cross-san blinks and looks back and forth to both of us. Then he covers his mouth with his hand and starts to laugh. We look at Cross-san and march up to him, fast.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?" We shout.

"Sorry, you guys are soo funny," he laughs.

"EH?" we say.

"Anyway, are you really gay," he looks at my father and smirk while my father takes a step back, "If so, I'm not interest because I'm not like that."

"Of course not! I only love my wife and no one else, except my daughter of course," explains my father.

"Oh! Then why's that you and Cross-san are so alike?" I question.

"We were best buddies back then. We use to work together, before you were born. We are like brother, right Cross-san," describes my father, and Cross-san nods.

"Oh, well let's go and see Kaname-san, I want to hit his head for not visiting us," I say cheerfully.

I open the handle and walk out while my father and Cross-san follow me behind. There were one black car and one white car at the drive way. The black car must be Cross-san and the white car is for us. My father and I face Cross-san, and my father grabs Cross-san hand then shakes it. They both smile at each other then my father look at me.

"Ute, go in the car first," he says.

I nod and went to the white car then Cross-san scream, cheerfully, "Bye Ute-chan! I can't wait to see you at my school! Told Kaname-san that I say hi!"

I roll my eyes and wave back without turning around then I open the door and went in. In the car, I sit on a red cushion and there is a small cooler with drinks (blood); it's attached the side of the car. In front of me is a black window, which I can push a button, and it can go up or down, so I can see the driver or the front view. Above of me is a moon roof; my father and I likes to look at the moon, and I sometimes open it to annoy my father during the day since it burns him. After, I open the cooler and 

grab a drink; it is the shape of a square bag and at the top is a twistable cap. I twist the cap open and take a sip from it then lean back.

With my father and Cross-san

(Authors note: I will sometime which my main character to another character, so at times I will write in third person.)

Raiden-sama (Ute's father) and Cross-san watch Ute enters the car and sigh. Raiden-sama crosses his arms, and Cross-san looks at Raiden-sama. Raiden-sama looks down.

"Does my precious daughter really need to go to your school, Cross-san?" Raiden-sama question.

Cross-san nods, "It's time for her to socialize with other vampires. She can't stay here forever and kills vampires. She needs to understand vampires as well, not only humans."

Raiden-sama sighs then glares at Cross-san and say, "If my daughter gets hurt, you're going to pay."

Cross-san nods furiously then replies, "Did you tell her where you are going yet?"

"Not really, I told her that we will meet Kaname-san, but I left out the part that we are going to meet Kaname-san's friends."

Cross-san laughs hard and waves his hand in the air then says, "Oh you are a mean father."

"What? You would do the same thing."

"Yes, I probably would do the same thing, if I'm the father of your daughter."

They both laugh then turn to walk to their cars. When they reach to their car, they wave bye to each other and enter the car. After, the cars drove off to meet their destination.

Back to first person (Ute)

"What's that about, dad?" I question.

My father smile and wave at me then reply, "Oh we were talking his school that's all."

"Oh, okay then," I say.

I turn to look at the window and doze off. My father looks at me and frowns then close his eyes and fell asleep. Don't forget, it's daytime, vampires have to sleep during the day, and I slowly close my eyes and fell asleep. I fell asleep during the whole ride there, and I didn't know what my father have plans for me.


	10. Chapter 10 Meeting the group

"Ute," whispers my father while he softly shakes my arm.

I slowly open my eyes and look around the limo. I yawn and stretch my arms out, like a cat, then turn to face my father.

"Are we there yet, dad?" I ask.

My father nods and smile towards me. Then he opens the door and takes a step outside while I follow. I stretch my legs, and I take a deep breath in of the refreshing new air. I look around the surroundings; dark pinecone trees that are underneath the shining stars and the sound of chirping crickets echoes in the air. My father grabs my hand, and we walk down on a stone path to a white mansion. As we approach closer to the white mansion, I sense something in the air, which made me stop, making my father stop as well. My father turns his face towards me and lifts his brow.

"I don't want to go in there," I tell my father.

"Why?" question my father.

"I can sense vampires in there," I explain.

"So?" reply my father.

"You plan this from the beginning, did you?" I ask and glare at my father.

My father smiles and starts to drag me towards the house, and I resist him. I grab his hand and try to pull it off, but he won't budge. I turn my head towards the car, but it was gone, and the only thing I see left is the trail of two straight lines which was cause by me. I turn my body the opposite way away from my father and start walking, but my father drags me to the white mansion.

"DAD!! Let go! I don't want to go in there!!" I yell.

"You are going in there, rather you like it or not. You have to get along with the vampires," he explains.

"I don't care. I rather kill them than making friends with them!" I yell again.

"They are not bad. They are Kaname-san's friends. They are very loyal to him, so you won't get hurt."

"Yeah to him, and they are not to me. So, you can let go of me!" I pull away again, but it ended up with the same result; I'm getting drag by my father, and we are going closer to the white mansion.

Suddenly, we stop, and I turn to look at my father. He looks me in the eye with a glare, which he is mad at me, and I'm getting scare. I give a nervous laugh and stand up straight. My father lets go my wrist and put his hands on his hips.

"Ute! You have to get along with the vampires because they are going to be your classmates. In the future, you might need them," says my father.

"Can I hide at the corner of the room and pretend that I don't exist," I say.

"NO!"

I put my face down and close my eye; my body flinches at his anger. My father sighs and grabs me into a hug. I open my eyes and look at my father. He put a hand on my cheek, and I see his see blue eyes fill with blue tears.

"Ute, I'm doing this for you. Please do this for your father. After this, you don't have to socialize the vampires anymore, okay," my father says.

I slowly look down then inhale deeply and look at my father again then reply, "You promise?"

"I promise."

"Okay then, I do it for your sake, Yuuki-chan's sake, and Kanmane-san's sake."

My father smiles and turns to the white mansion again and walks while I follow behind. We finally reach to the door and my father rings the doorbell. The door reveals an older male with white hair and blue eyes, black tuxedo with a black tie. Also, he wears an eye round glass piece on his left eye; it's the butler. The butler greets us with a smile.

"I've been waiting for you, Raido-sama, and this must be your daughter that I've heard so much, Ute-sama, right?" say the butler.

"Yes," smiles my father, "We are visiting my dear nephew and his friends."

"Ahh, follow me," the butler says.

The butler lets us in, and once we enter, my father and I look around the area. It turns out we are in a hallway that seems it does not end and there are no windows. The walls were brown, but have box shape patterns on them, frames are hung everywhere and below the frames are tables with flowers in vases. My father and I have turn corners; pass doors as we follow the butler. Finally, the butler stops one white door, and he gently knocks it.

_Kaname-san and his vampires._

I lend against the wall, in order to avoid the vampires, while my father stands behind the butler. The butler gentles opens the door enough to let the vampires see his body figures, and he bows down.

"Master, we have guest. Kaname-sama, you know them well," says the butler.

"Really? Could it be who I'm thinking of," reply Kaname-san.

The butler nods and opens the door further then move to the side. Then my father takes a step in the room, and he gently smiles while I am lends against the wall, trying to avoid them.

"Hello there my nephew," says my father.

"Hello Uncle Raido-sama," replies Kaname-san, "Where's Ute-chan? I thought I sense her here?"

My father looks behind him, and he finally notices that I am not in the room with him. He turns around and went out of the door and sees me lending against the wall, arms fold. My father glares and grabs my wrist then drags me near the door.

"You are right, Kaname-san," my father smiles and laughs, "Ute-chan is here. Right next to me, in fact she is coming to say hi to you."

My father pulls me into the room, forcefully. I stand next to my father, and I glare at him, detestation (hate). I forcefully pull my wrist away from my father hold, and then scan the room. I see a brown wavy long hair woman with brown trees eyes sitting on a red couch next to a dark brown piggy tails girl with sea blue eyes. Above the piggy tails girl is an orange spike hair male with sunset eyes and next to him is a blond spike hair male with sea blue eyes. I notice there's a window behind the two males, but the curtains are close. I trail my eyes to the center of the room and notice a short blue hair woman with blue eyes standing next to my dear cousin, Kaname-san. Kaname-san is sitting on a red cushion chair his head rest against his knuckles, like a king, and he gently smiles at me.

"Hello, Ute-chan. It been awhile," says Kaname-san.

I smirk at him and take a step forward then reply, "Awhile eh? " I take couple steps forward then suddenly my speed increase, and I knock Kaname-san's head with my knuckles then I yell, "Like 6 FREAKING YEARS!!"

I jump back dodging the blue hair woman when she tried to slashing me with her arm. My father had his eyes wide, and his mouth hanging open, in other words, he was shock by my suddenly movement. The girl vampires' jump on their feet, in their fighting stance, and the men stands in front of Kaname-san in their fighting stance.

"How dare you attack Kaname-sama!" calmly yells the blue hair woman.

"UTE!!" yells my father.

I smirk at her and place a hand on my hip then I look at her in the eye. I stand straight, like a proud eagle, and I stand my ground.

"Its okay, Seiren-san. I guess I deserve that. For what I did," explains Kaname-san.

"What!" yells the group, and they look at him.

"But Kaname-sama, how can you let a girl hit you," says a man who takes a step towards Kaname-san.

I turn my eyes to look at this man who I didn't notice he was in the room. He has blond mushroom hair with green eyes.

"You didn't know?" says Kaname-san.

"Know what?" question the mushroom blond hair man.

"She is my cousin. We are related my blood."

"What?"

"The man you see in front of you is his daughter."

The group suddenly stares huge towards my father, my father is laughing nervously. My father turns to me and pulls my ears, hard.

"Ow! DAD!!" I yell.

"DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!!" he pulls harder, "Right, my sweet daughter?"

"Okay!! I won't do that again. Now let go my ears, DAD!!"

My father lets go my ears, and Kaname-san is laughing at us. Plus, the group is looking at my father and me, weird. I grab my ears and softly rub them then roughly look to the side of the room. The group looks towards Kaname-san, he's covering his mouth and he's looking down the floor. The group gently waits for Kaname-san to stop while I can't help it, but say something.

"What's so funny Kaname-san?"

Kaname-san looks up and relaxes in his chair then smiles. He replies, "I envy you, Ute-chan. You have a great father to look after you."

"Psst. More like torture."

"What?" says my father.

I jump up because I forgot my dad was there, and I turn around to see my father. My father is glaring at me, and I smile, nervously and wave my hand then reply, "I'm kidding dad. I really didn't mean it."

"That's what I thought."

Kaname-san laughs again then he rests his head on his knuckles. My father and I look at him then Kaname-san says, "So what brought you here?"

"Oh, we came to visit you, Kaname-san, and I have some business to attend to," replies my cheerfully dad.

"I'm glad you came to visit me, Uncle Raido-sama and Ute-chan."

"Oh, Ute-chan, I have something to do," my father turns towards me, "Can you stay here and wait for me?"

I sigh then nod, and my father cheerfully skips to the door. He opens it, but before he closes it, he says, "Have fun little ones!"

"He acts like somebody we know," says the blond spiky man.

"I know," I say.

I rest my hands on my hips and stare towards Kaname-san. Kaname-san smiles and looks at his vampire group. The vampire group walks back to their spots.

"Won't you guys introduce yourself to my dear cousin," says Kaname-san.

Everybody stiffly move to the side and look towards Kaname-san. I sigh and roll my eyes. Kaname-san glares at them. Finally, someone speaks.

"Hi!" the spike blond hair man wave at me, "I'm Hanabusa Adio (last name, first name). Just call me Adio-san," says Adio-san.

Kaname-san nods then looks to the next person.

_What a way to get introduce to new people! NOT!_

"I'm Ruka Souen," says the long wavy brown hair woman then flick her hair back.

"Akatsuki Kain," says the spike orange hair man, and he looks to the side.

"Rima Tohya," says the piggy tail brown hair woman.

The woman with the short blue hair looks at Kaname-san, and he glares at her.

_I know for sure me and her are not going to get along._

"Siern," says the short blue hair woman.

"Hello," walks up the mushroom blond hair man, "I'm Takuma Ichijou. You can call me Ichijou-san."

Ichijou-san walks up to me and grabs my hand then he lends in to kiss the palm, but I pull away and turn to the side. Everybody widen their eyes, and Kaname-san laughs softly. Ichijous-san bows down to me. Souen-chan, the woman with the brown hair starts to stand up, but Kain-san, spike orange hair man, puts a hand on her shoulder and shook his head. Souen-chan pushes herself to sit against the chair.

"So are you going to introduce yourself my dear little cousin," says Kaname-san.

"Why would I when I was already introduce," I reply.

Kaname-san looks at me in the eye, and I turn my face to the side then sigh then say, "Fine!"

"I'm Kuran Ute," I say to everybody.

"Now we introduce ourselves, you all can leave if you want to," says Kaname-san.

"I have something to read about," says Adio-san and leaves out of the room, and Kain-san follows behind him after he bows down to Kaname-san.

I stand out of their ways until the door closes then I went to lend against the window and look at Kaname-san, sternly.

"What are you going to do, Kaname-san?" I question and he looks at me.


	11. Chapter 11 The Surprise

"Nothing. Oh Siren, would you mind and kept an eye on them?" says Kaname-san.

Siren nods and walks to the door, but looks at me with a glare. Then she bows down to Kaname-san and opens the door handle with a "Click." She looks back again to Kaname-san to see if he will says anything, but he didn't, and she went out the door after she close it behind her. I turn to look back at my cousin and raise a brow.

"Nothing?" I reply.

"Yes, nothing."

I sigh and lend my head against my hand then I say, "What kind of cousin do I have?"

"I'm kidding," he laughs and looks at me, "I got things plans, but I can't tell you now."

"I guess another time, eh?"

Kaname-san nods then says, "Enough with me. How about you? How you been the pass year?"

"You mean the past six years," I comment.

He laughs and answers, "Sorry."

"Nothing much."

"Are you sure, Vampire Hunter?" he asks.

All the vampires, except the two that left, move their eyes to me. Their eyes are huge as the ocean, and I walk to the balcony and open the handle, letting the cold air in.

I reply, "Mmmm…you haven't see me for so many years, yet you already know that."

"Tell me, why's that you hunt vampires? Is it because of him," ask Kaname-san. (Him=uncle Raido)

"That could be, but there are many reasons, Kaname-san," I lift my hand up in the air and form a little sea blue ball then I swirl it around my fingers, "Many reasons."

Then I close my hand, making the sea blue ball go away and turn to look at them. Their eyes are huge and Kaname-san gin and put his index finger on his chin.

"I see that you learn many things," says Kaname-san.

"I guess so," I walk to a dead plant and place my hand over it, "I guess I learn a couple of things during the past couple years," my hand glow a cloudy white color. The dark black dead plant slowly stiffs itself again and turns into a healthy green color.

After I was done healing the dead plant, I look back to Kaname-san and his friends; they are shock by my power. The brown curly hair lady, Souen-chan, the brown-piggy tails girl, Rima-chan, and the guy with the mushroom blond hair, Ichijou-san, are staring at me with such…how I should put it. Mmmm…let says that their mouth were hanging. I think I saw someone drool at the corner of my eye. Anyway, Kaname-san smirks turns into a bigger gin, and he covers his face with his hand and softly laughs.

"I see that you learn more than I thought," he says.

"Hn," I reply.

Souen-chan decides to stand up and says, "I have things to do. Rima-chan, do you want to come along?"

Rima-chan looks at Souen-chan, and Souen-chan sternly look at her. Rima-chan nods then she stand up and follow Rima-chan to the door. Before they leave, they bow down to Kaname-san then softly close the door them. The only people left in this room are me, Kaname-san, and Ichijou-san.

I cover my mouth with my hand and yawn.

"Man, I'm tried," I yawn.

"What? It's only night, how can you be tired?" says Ichijou-san.

I walk to the nearest wall and lend against it. I fold my arms and close my eyes for a brief second. Kaname-san fold his legs and lend against this fingers and looks at me then to Ichijou-san and smirk.

_He really likes to smirk when I'm here, doesn't he. _

After, I look at Ichijou-san and reply, "Don't forget, I'm half vampire and half human. I get tired during the nights, but I don't mind because the sun doesn't bother me much like you full-blood vampires."

"Oh, I'm sorry," says Ichijou-san.

"Anyway, where's my father?" I look to the side and walk to the door, "Mmm…, he sure taking a long time?"

Suddenly, the door knock and Kaname-san answer, "Yes?"

"Kaname-sama, I have a note for Ute-sama," replies the butler.

I walk up to the door and open it; the butler that I have met earlier is there. He hands out a little pink envelope that says "To: my dear daughter. From: your lovely Daddy." I raise my eyebrow up and take the pink envelope. I nod and say to the butler, "Thank you."

I softly close the door behind me and rip the envelope open then take out a piece of paper. The borders of the paper have flower design and the paper feels soft then I roll my eyes.

_That's typical; my dad would always use girly designs. _

I read the letter.

Dear my sweet daughter,

As your father, I'm doing this for your best.

I really love you, and I hate to leave you like this.

I rather write to you in letter than telling you in person,

knowing the fact what you might do. I can image it now, you are crying for me.

Therefore I will tell you this; you are spending the two weeks here with Kaname-san

until you start school, but you are still stuck with them.

Daddy will miss you. Be good for Kaname-san and his friends.

Love you,

Dad

"WHAT!!! HE DECIDED TO LEAVE ME HERE FOR TWO FREAKING WEEKS!!!" I yell and crunch the paper tight.

_I'm not crying, I'm roaring with anger. It's good enough that I have to go school with them, but TWO FREAKING WEEKS!!! Stupid father, leaving me here like this. I swear, when I get to see him that I would, I would……._

My eyes are roaring with fire while I was looking at the letter.

"Ute-chan, don't worry. We have a extra room for you. Plus, we have extra clothes as well," says Ichijou-san.

I turn to glare at him, and Ichijou-san gently smiles at me. Kaname-san softly laughs, and I turn to glare at him. Of course, my glaring isn't scaring anyone, so I give up. I sigh and message my temples.

"So where's my room?" I say.

Ichijou-san smiles bigger and Kaname-san softly giggle to himself again. Ichijou-san walks gracefully towards the door and opens it gently. Then he went behind the door and sways his hand towards the door then he says, "This way, Ute-sama."

I blink couple of times then I slowly walk to the door until Kaname-san say something to me.

"This is the first time that I seen you wore a skirt, Ute-chan. You look nice," comments Kaname-san.

I growl and turn around to face Kaname-san and glare while he smirks. I open my mouth to say something, but I decide not to and went out the door while Ichijou-san bows down and close it. I walk to the side of the wall and wait until he is front of me. Ichijou-san looks at me and gently smiles, and in return, I give a blank stare.

_He smiles a lot. A little too much._

Ichjijou-san touches his face then says, "Is there something wrong with my face?"

I blink couples of time then turn to the side and walk ahead while he runs after me. He looks at me while I look straight.

"Is there something on my face, Ute-sama?" say Ichijou-san again.

"No there isn't, there nothing wrong with your face," I reply.

"Then why did you gave me a blank stare?" he ask.

"I just feels like it," I reply.

"Why's that you hunt vampires?" he ask.

"I hunt level E vampires, and the bad ones."

"Soo……would you hunt me?"

"Maybe, if you're bad."

"He, He…" Ichijou-san walks a head of me and be quiet for a while.

I breath in softly, and I feel relax because there no sounds coming out of his mouth.

_Ahhh……the quietness. The comfort that soothes my heart. _

"Umm……Ute-kun," says Ichijou-san.

"Kun?" I reply.

I raise a brow up because for one, he's not close to me, and two, I'm not a guy. He turns around and wave his hands to the side, shaking his head to the side.

"I'm mean…," he says and rubs back of his head. He gently smiles and bows down and he replies, "Sorry. I don't mean to offend you."

"Don't worry," I sigh and rest my head against my palm, "Don't bow down to me, I'm not a queen or a princess even through I have the pureblood in me. Also, don't call me Ute-sama. I really hate people call me that when they don't respect me."

"Shall I call you Ute-san?" he asks.

I stop and look at him. I raise my eyebrow up, and suddenly, my expression turns into a gently loving smile. He is shock by my gentle smile, and he brashly look to the side.

"Yes, you may call me Ute-san," I reply.

Ichijou-san turns his face and gives me loving soft smile with his shinning loving sea blue eyes. My cheeks turn bright red, and I turn around fast and cover my cheeks with my hand. Soon after, I regain my posture.

"I won't hesitate to kill you, if you do anything bad," I say then start walking straight.

Ichijou-san walks after me and leads me to my room.


	12. Chapter 12 The hunt pt 1

I lay on my wooden oak bed with red flower covers. There's a balcony to my left that is cover with white soft silky curtains. The closest is to my right and a wooden oak dresser with a mirror over to the right side at the corner. I didn't want to explore what's in my closest or my dresser. So, I took a 2hr nap then woke up.

It was still night time means that I'm still awake along with the others. What I mean by the "others" that is Kaname-san's friends. I sigh and keep looking at the ceiling.

_This is going to be a fun! NOT! I should get a job. AS IF MY OWN DEAR COUSIN LETS ME TOO!_

I thought about the blush I made when I saw Ichijou-san's smile.

_I don't understand why that smile made me blush. I never felt anything before until that "kun" incident. I don't understand these feelings._

I sigh again and taunt my thoughts about it then I decided that I should hunt some level E vampires. That would help me pass some time for this whole **two **weeks. I sit on the side of my bed. Then I look around my surrounding and close my eyes. I am calling my sword to come to me. My sword can come to me far away because it is part of me. The sword was my mother, and the sword was created for a special blood line to kill vampires. It would only listen to a certain blood lines and nobody else's that is why my mother had it because she had that blood line. Since I have my mother blood in me because I am half human, I can command it, but my father given this sword to me saying that it belongs to me. Okay enough of my special awesome cool sword.

I sense my sword is in my closet. I open my eyes and walk to my closest then open it, laying there was my sword.

My sword's handle is sliver with design of swirls and dragons, there a small red ruby sitting in the middle of the handle. It was in a brown case that have a black belt hanging off of it. I smile and grab my sword. I un-shield it and see my gray long steel sword (4ft) then put it back. I tie the strings of my sword around my waist then I walk to the door then stop.

_I shouldn't go this way; Kaname-san would know that I'm gone, but he going to sense me anyway. Eh, just go. _

I open the door and walk down the long dark hall that has light candles holders that hang on the wall. I use my sense to smell outside, and I pass many vases, pictures, and doors. Finally, I rest upon two wooden oak doors with two golden handles. I stare at the handle a bit and take quick sniff. I smell Kaname-san and his friends. I sigh because I didn't want to meet them again, but I open the door anyway. I walk down a staircase with red carpet and white marble rails. I finally land on even ground.

"Where are you going?" says Kaname-san.

I turn around and face the living room where's Kaname-san is in his usually red comfy chair. The two girls, Rima-san and Souen-san, that I've meet earlier are sitting to the right side in the red couch. The guy with the orange hair, I think his name is Kain-san is lending against the wall, arm cross. While Ichijou-san is standing next to Kaname-san. There is a guy that is missing...the other blond dude. I think his name is Aido-san. Yea that is his name. Hmm...probably researching something. ehhh...

"Going out to hunt," I reply.

"Why?" asks Kaname-san.

"To pass time. Don't follow me, I'll be fine, and I will come back," I say and walk to the door and open it then left the house.

~ With Kaname-san and his friends (third person view) ~

Kaname-san watches Ute-chan out the door with a 'Click'. Kaname-san turns his eyes to the group.

"Who going to follow my dear little cousin?" asks Kaname-san.

Everyone froze. Kaname-san looks at Rima-san and Souen-san then smiles. He gently demand, "Would you want to watch my dear little cousin?"

Both of the girls widen their eyes and Souen-san reply, "Kaname-sama, I think that I am not suitable for a fitting job. I think that a male should go since I do not know what your cousin is contain of. "

Rima-san looks at Kaname-san and gently shook her head then said, "I prefer not following her. I am sorry Kaname-san, but maybe Kain-senpai can do it."

After Rima-san comment, Kain-san gets of the wall fast and stands. He turns to Kaname-san then reply, "I think that is not going to work as well. Neither Aido-san can do it as well. "

Kaname-san glares at all of vampires that didn't want to spy on his dear cousin, and they finch. Then finally he turns his head to Ichijo-san and gently smile. Kaname-san rests his head on his hand while looking at Ichijo-san. Ichijo-san backs away and laughs nervously at Kaname-san expression.

"I don't mind doing it for you Kaname-sama," nervously laugh Ichijo-san.

Kaname-san smile big and reply, "Why thank you for your generously, Ichijo-san. You can go ahead while we have some things to do."

Ichijo-san sighs and turns his heels towards the door. He walks in front of the door, before opening it. Kaname-san says dangerously, "If anything happens to her. You will be in trouble," Ichijo-san gulps, "Okay, you can go now."

Ichijo-san opens the door and leaves.

~With Ute point of view~

I walk in the dark woods heading towards east. I cut some branches off to clear my path. I smell a dangerous level E vampire, and I smell a human girl near that vampire. I decided to ran fast like a bullet. I jump over rivers, and creeks. I finally stop at a hill. I glaze over the dark starry night over a village. It have modern time houses and streets lights. Most of the houses were dark and some of the building were still on. I continue my running to the entrance of the village. I look around and take a sniff. I smell the vampire couple blocks away, and I take out my sword. Then I jump on a house and look over the area. I see the level E Vampire male running towards the girl.

I jump over many houses to reach the level E vampire male. The Level E vampire male is very close to the girl. I quicken my space, but the girl turn around and scream. The level E vampire grab her and starts sucking her blood. I try to slice the Level E vampire in half, but he disappear.

"Shit," I complain.

I sense him behind me. I turn around and see the level E vampire man holding the unconscious girl in his arms. He smile evilly.


	13. Chapter 13 The hunt pt 2

That evil smile of that level E vampire man makes me want to puke because he knows that I want to save that girl, and he enjoy it. He enjoy that the fact he has more power than me that he can kill the girl any minute. He laughts at me, evilly and went back to his evil smile. His smiles with sharp fangs dip with blood, and it flows down to his mouth onto his neck. He makes me sick that it makes me that I hate myself and that man.

His red hungry eyes remind me of a monster, and I hate the fact that he and I have the same eyes. I feel that I am a monster because of those red hungry eyes. His long wavy dark brown hair reminds me the darkness of that man. That man who destroy my life, and my happiness. I want to kill this level E vampire man by stabbing him multiplies of times because of that man!

I glare at him and give a low growl. My eyes turn a brighter shiny red color, and I quickly move my left hand to the side while I am holding my sword with my right hand. A huge wind come towards the level E vampire man, but he dodges it and jumps onto a house. He laughs again and says, "Come and find me if u want her alive. If not, I will enjoy sucking her life out of her. Or would you can let me suck your blood, you half human!"

I widen my eyes and glare and shouts, "I rather stab you multiple of times than letting you suck my blood, you piece of trash!"

He laughs and turns around then jumps over many houses. I was about to jump onto a house, but I sense something. I smell someone. This smell is someone I know. Could it be…..

I turn to the directions where I smell the fragment and yell, "Come out now! Or I will find you, and you will be sorry!"

I waited for couple of seconds. Time was ticking and the girl life is at stake. I yell again, "If you don't show yourself, I will come and kill you!"

Finally the person comes out, and it turns out to be Ichijou-san. He bows down and says, "I'm sorry Ute-sama!"

I glare at him when he says "sama".

"I mean U-u-u-te-san. It j-j-just that…."

"Enough! We have to go and kill that Level E Vampire before that girl dies then we can talk about this," I interrupt him.

Ichijou-san nods and gets serious. Then we both jump onto the houses, following the level E vampire scent. I can still smell that bastard and the blood of the girl.

_Crap! I better hurry up fast!_

We quicken up our paces and reach to a broken old red house. Ichijou-san and I look at each other and nod. Ichijou-san reveals his sword and slices the entrance door down. We run in and pass many doors then we go upstairs to the top floor. We finally meet the door that blocks between Ichijou-san and I to that monster (level e vampire man). I look at Ichijou-san and he looks at me. We nod again, and I slice the door down. I run in and see the level E vampire consuming the girl's blood. He is holding her on an angle while he supports her back and neck. He notices us and turns around, still holding that girl in his arms. He laughs.

I am so mad at him that I quick flash towards him to slice him behind, but he moves away and leaves the girl in mid-air. I try to stop my sword from slicing the girl, but I was too late. However, I notices that the girl was gone. I look up and see Ichijou-san at the entrance of the door, having the girl in his arms. I look to my left and see the level E vampire glare at us. Ichijou-san jumps next to me and puts the girl on the ground then we went into our fighting position. Ichijou-san appears to the side of the level E vampire man and slices his sword in an angle towards the level E vampire's neck. However, the level E vampire man ducks down and go forward towards me. I run up to him, pointing my sword at him.

The level E vampire man disappears. I turn around and see the level E vampire approaching the girl. My eyes turns bright red again and I lift my left hand up, creating a red flame barrier around the girl and making the level E vampire man burn. He jumps back and growl. He turns towards me and breathes heavily. His nails start to grow long and sharp. His teeth were becoming long and sharp, like a bat. He growls louder and runs toward us, fast. He slashes his hands towards me, and I move to the right side and slash my sword towards him, but I miss. He quickens his slashes towards Ichijou-san.

Ichijou-san closes his eyes and waits for him. My heart quickens, and I widen my eyes. I yell, "What are you doing? Get out of the way!"

So, I lift my hands up again, creating a red flame barrier around Ichijou-san to protect him. I notice that the level E vampire stop moving and have a sword in his chest. The level E vampire pulls it out and walks back to a wall facing towards us with burn fingers. His head is down, and he laughs again. "HEHEHEHEHH! HAHAHAHA!"

I get into my fighting stance again then the level E vampire man lifts his head up, and his eyes are close. I took a step closer to him then try to slice him. He disappears, and I turn around towards the girl. The level E vampire man was near her, and he was bending down to grab the girl so, he can continue to suck her blood. Ichijou-san dash towards him and slice him again, but he disappear again.

_Why is that he is so fast? Level E vampires don't have that much power. _

The level E vampire man was next to me, and I jump back next to the girl and Ichijou-san. The level E vampire man didn't open his eyes the entire time when we were fighting him. I am getting piss off. I curse under my breath and yell, "WHAT THE HELL! OPEN YOUR DAMN EYES!"

Finally, he opens his eyes. Then I widen my eyes when I see his eyes.

_It can't be! It's can't be him._

One of his eyes is red and the other eye is light blue. He gives an evil grin, giving a familiar face that I haven't seen in years. All those years that taunt me, reminding me what had happen that night. I glare at him with hate and grip my sword tighter that my hands were turning red and my blood is dripping down.

The level E vampire man says, "Hello my dear niece. Long time no see."

"You….." I growl.


	14. Chapter 14 Him and a life pt 1

"You…." I snarl at my dear uncle.

"What? No, hi uncle Rido-sama! I miss you," he says sarcastically then smirks.

I glare at him with hate and disgust.

"Hn. I am only controlling this low life form just to see my dear niece and this is how you treat me. I'm soo sad," he takes a good look at me by looking up and down, "My, how much you have grown. You have become a beautiful woman."

"You don't deserve to be call as my **uncle**, you bastard," I reply harshly.

"Oh my, didn't my dear brother taught you to have matters anything?," he laughs.

He softly giggles and looks at Ichijou-san then his smirks went wider.

"Hello Ichijou-chan, or shall I say Asato-san's grandson. It's nice to meet you, "greets Raido-san.

Ichijo-san widens his eyes at his statement. Rido-san slowly rubbing his cheeks while he is smiling. My eyes shows hate and disgust then I charge at my dear fake uncle. I aim my sword at his chest to stab him, but he disappear and my sword stab the broken wall. I turn to my left, seeing my fake uncle leaning against the wall, arm closes and looking at me with that stupid evil gin of his. I roar again and put up my left hand at him, shooting a fireball. He smiles and cuts my fireball in half then I shoot a water ball at him. However, my dear uncle (Rido-san) cuts it again. I roar louder then the wall crack behind my uncle. Rido-san smiles bigger when he see how irritate I am. I shoot multiples of thunder balls at him, and he cuts every one of them in half. I roar even louder. Ichijou-san stands the entire scene, watching us fight.

Rido-san puts a hand up, facing towards the ceiling and a black ball forms then the ball swirls into two lines and head straight towards me. I widen my eyes in shock and try to jump out of the way, but it was too late. I am about to be trap in his black rope. However, a blond figure jumps in front of me. My eyes wider more in shock, and I yell, "Ichijou-san!"

Ichijou-san is trap in Rido-san's black strings. He turns to me and says, "I'm fine, Ute-san." I look back at Rido-san, he is crossing his arms and evilly gin. I really want to swipe his stupid gin off his face, like seriously, who would grin so much….apparently him….

He unfolds his arms and jumps back to the wall and says, "My my, Ichjiou-chan. I wonder what your grandfather would say to this kind of behavior."

I say, "What?" I look at Ichijou-san, and he widens his eyes in shock then quietly glares at him. Ichijou-san struggles between Rido-san's black ropes.

Rido-san laughs evilly then says, "Having trouble are we," Ichijou-san struggles in the rope more then Rido-san looks at me, "Don't worry, we will meet again my dear niece. I will see you soon. Oh, I will have Yuuki-chan in my hands," He puts his arms around himself, "I will be drinking her sweet red juicy blood in my mouth. That would be such a wonderful meal for me then I would be drinking yours as well. Image, your power flowing through my veins, and Yuuki-chan's in me as well. HAHA! I would be able to hold the vampire slayers weapons. HAHAHAH! Me, controlling all the elements. I would be invisible. HAHAHAH."

I growl and jump towards him with speed.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" he laughs.

Then I stab him in the chest however, my dear so call uncle or Rido-san didn't control the level E vampire man anymore. The level E vampire man screams with pain then turn into dust. I turn around facing Ichijou-san and the black rope disappear. Ichijou-san dusts his arm off then fix his collar. He looks at me, and I widen my eyes for forgetfulness. I ran to the girl then Ichijou-san appears next to me.

The girl have short brown hair that stops at her shoulders. Her dull golden brown eyes is slowing fading to the darkness. Her breathing is increasing rapidly in each minute. I knee down to the girl then put my hand over her neck then it grows white. The girl's wound is slowing healing, but not quickly enough.

"Damn," I curse.

I put more energy into my hands to make it into a brighter white color, like the stars. The girl eyelids continues to slowly fall down.

_Damn, I need her to stay awake…damn it! Mother help me…..I don't know what to do…give me some sign,_ I thought.

"Hey, don't fall asleep, sleepy beauty," gently says Ichijou-san. I look at him and his eyes are gentle, but sad. He touches the girl's cheeks gently then stokes it by going up and down. I softly smile and continue my healing process.

"Hey, what's your name?" Ichjou-san says.

"My…my…name is Akira…" the little girl weakly says to him.

He smile small and continue his conversation, "How old are you?"

"I'm…15 years….." she grasp for air, "old."

"How many family members do you have?" he asks.

"I have….."grasp for huge amount of air, "one little brother, a mother, and a father. A-a-am I going t-t-to die?" she questions.

"If you keep talking to me," he replies back.

My heart beats quicken every minute as I feel her life slowly slipping away from my hands. I put more energy into my hand by making them into a brighter glowing shiny white color, but I am too tired that it fades. I crutch my hands and thought, _DAMN IT! I don't know how long I can last. I don't know if I can do it….._

Then a hand lands over my white growling hands, and I look up and see Ichjiou-san gently smiles to me and nod. I widen my eyes and smile at him then nod back. I look down at the girl's wound and focus again. Ichjiou-san continues his conversation with the girl.

"So, what is your favorite food?" he asks.

"I like….like….ice cream…." she weakly says.

She grasp for more air and coughs out red liquid blood out of her mouth. My whole body tense up and heats up with sweats with a rapidly heart. The girl cries and sob then says, "I'm sooooo sorry…I wish that I-I-I didn't ran away from home today…I …I…. wish that I never argue with my mother. I sh-should have stay h-h," she sobs, "home. Please, I don't want to die!"

The brown hair girl slowly closes her eyes. My hands is tremble with fear of losing her. Ichijou-san grabs her shoulders and softy shake her then says, "Hey, stay with me. Don't close your eyes!"

However, the brown hair girl continues to close her eyes.


	15. Chapter 15 Him and a Life pt 2

My hands are terribly trembling, and I close my eyes. I trying to hold my tears back. Then I feel this huge hot feeling inside of me, and my body begins to sweat with heat. I feel this argue rose inside of me.

"YOU STAY WITH ME AND KEEP YOUR EYES OPEN! YOUR FAMILY LOVES YOU TO DEATH. DON'T LEAVE THEM. YOU WILL LIVE!"

The brown hair girl continues to close her eyes that her eyes are almost fully close and her pulse is fading,

"DAMN IT! YOU WILL NOT DIE ON ME!" I shout so loud that I swear I woke up the whole neighborhood.

My hands turn into a brighter shiny white color that it brightens up the whole room. It was so bright that I have to close my eyes while Ichijou-san have to block his face with his hands. I swear that the light was shown outside of the broken building because it was bright as the stars. Finally the light slowly disappear, leaving the room in a slight diming with light. I fell back onto my butt and my hands are behind me. I breath so rapidly, and my eyes are halfway close. Ichijou-san and I look at the brown hair girl, she is breathing in a even pattern, her breathing depth is not too deep or too short.

_She's alive! _

I happily release a sigh and smile big. Ichijou-san looks at me and smile then says,"You did it!"

I nod and slowly get off my butt and slowly claw to the brown hair girl. I look at her and she is sleeping. I smile again, and I feel so warm and jumping inside. I look at Ichijou-san again then says softly, "Thank you…. "

He looks at me with red cheeks and turn his head to the side then reply, "Your welcome, Ute-sama…..…..I-I-I-I meant Ute-san."

I close my eyes and look down then softly laugh. Ichijou-san looks at me with a funny face, one eyebrow up with his huge eyes and his corner of his mouth is points down. Ichijou-san says, "Ute-san, did I say something funny?"

I shook my head and say, "No, you didn't. No, you didn't. Let take this girl somewhere safe, shall we?"

I look up again and give Ichijou-san a soft big smile. Ichijou-san face turn red as a apple then nod furiously towards me. Then he picks up the girl and turns around facing the door. I slowly stand up and put a hand under my chin then thought, _Did he just blush?_

I shook my head and look up. Ichijou-san is walking out the door towards the exit. I follow him behind. We walk to the close to the entrance of the hospital's doors. I grab my sword and put it up, facing me so, I can make my sword disappear. like the wind, and Ichijou-san grab his sword and make it disappear too. Then we walk in the emergency (ER) room. Ichijou-san approach the desk and there is a old gray curly hair woman sitting there in her white shirt and black pants. The old gray curly hair woman is typing on her computer and looks back into a black brinder. After she flip a piece of paper to the next page then she looks up.

Ichjou-san smiles at her then says, "Madam, we found this girl on the street and we don't know…."

The old lady cuts him off and say, "Oh DEAR! Hurry go through that door and lay her on the bed!"

Ichjou-san nods at her then the old lady stands up and run then opens to another door disappear. Ichjou-san go two white doors that automatic opens for him. I follow him behind. I look around the ER room and see many white curt rains that is surround other beds. I turn to my left and see Ichijou-san place the brown hair girl on a white cotton bed then I walk next to him. The door swing wide open revealving the doctor and nurses as they run in. The nurses and doctor took the bed away, but a dirty blond hair with a long pony tail nurse with dark brown eyes stays behind. The old gray curly hair woman is next to that dirty blond hair nurse. The dirty blond hair nurse looks at the old gray curly hair woman. Then the old curly hair woman says to the nurse and points her hand at us, "These young couple are the one who found the unconscious girl."

The dirty blond hair nurse nods then turns her head at us then says, "So, where did you found her?"

I say, "Well we found her laying down on the floor."

"Where?" the nurse asks.

My eyes turn right away to Ichjou-san because I am panicking, and I don't know what to do. Ichijou-san stand tall and confident then reply, "Madam, we found the unconscious girl on the side way in the park. My girlfriend and I were taking a stroll at the park then we stumble upon the girl. Right honey?"

Then he looks at me and wraps a arm around my shoulders. My eyes widen due to the fact of his comment and my face is red as blood. The nurse looks at me, and I turn quickly towards her and reply,

"Yes, we did. That is what happen. I got scare, and I didn't know what to do. So, my boyfriend went to check on her to see if she was still alive, and it turn out that she was. So, my boyfriend picked her up and carried her here."

"I see. Why would you two walking late at night?" ask the nurse.

_Damn! This nurse is quick. Damn it! What the hell? She suppose not to say that to us...ohhhhh...Ichijou-san, you better think something quick before I snap at this woman!_

"Well nurse, we just finish our dinner, and we decided to stroll in the park because it was faster way to go home then that is where we met the unconscious girl."

He and I look at the nurse with our worry faces. However, we both know that the girl is fine, but why would we tell her? Then the nurse would ask bunch of questions on us then we have to tell her what happen with us and her, but NO! These people won't believe us anyway. Like they believe in vampires...

The dirty blond hair nurse look at us and nod then says, "Well that is very good of you guys to bring her here. I'm sorry to say this, but it is hospital's rule. Can you empty your pockets? To make sure that you didn't steal anything from her."

We both nod and reach in our pockets. Ichijou-san shows his wallet, while I patted my slides of my body to show that I had nothing me. Then the dirty blond hair nurse says, "Thank you. You may go."

We nod and walk out the door. We walk into the woods towards the house. The sun is raising up in the sky. Our pace quicken, and I am in front of Ichjou-san, walking. Suddenly, my legs buckle together then I fell down. However, Ichijou-san catch me under my arms, and he looks at me. Puddles of tears are falling out of my eyes. Ichijou-san slowly brings me down to the ground with him and his eye widen of shock then he says, "Are you okay?"

"Y-y-yea…" I says and my tears continues to fall down.

Ichjou-san go in front of me and grabs me in his arms. He grabs my head and place it on his shoulder then says, "It's okay to cry."

I contiune to let my tears fall, and I grab his shoulders tight.

_Why I am crying. I don't know why, but I feel that I can show this side of me to him. It just feels soooo… errrugh I don't know. I need to stop this moment before it gets anywhere!_

I push Ichijou-san away and stand up. I wipe my tears and walk to the house, but I continue crying. Ichjiou-san stand up as well and follows me then says, "Ute-san!"

I keep on walking and finally reach to the entrance of the house. Ichijou-san repeat my name again, "Ute-san! Ute-san!"

I stop and Ichijou-san stops behind me then I say, "Don't tell anyone what happen back there!"

Ichijou-san says, "I want to say, you did well today."

I wipe my eyes and turn my head at Ichijou-san then reply, "I don't think I will do fine today because I don't know what I would do if you werent there," I softly smile, "Thank you for helping me today."

I turn around to the door and sigh so I can make my tears go away before entering. I enter the door and went to my room.

~with Ichijou-san~

Ichijou-san's face turn red as an apple and cover his mouth with his hand. Then he rub his forehead then his temples.

_Why am I blushing lately? _

He put his hands on his cheeks.

_Why am I having these weird feelings? _

He shook his head.

_I was probably shock that she is nice that all. She was so mean to me in the beginning. She actually is a good person, and I was shock that I saw that. I just blush because she shock me. Then why did my heart skip a beat? Nah, it is just something that I didn't know. _

He smile and says, "Yay! Ute-san is being nice tgo me."

He nods and enter the house then goes to his room to get sleep before he reports to Kaname-san.


	16. Chapter 16 Another Surpise

I open my eyes and sit up on the guest bed. There is a fading light that softly bright against the windows. I look around the room then look down. I am still wearing the clothes that I wore yesterday. I sigh then I get off the bed. I head towards the bathroom and turn on the shower. I strip my clothes off and step into the shower and feel the warm sprinkling water hitting against my cold skin. I lend my head against the shower wall. All I could think about is what happen last night….that monster. That curse monster and his stupid curse words.

"_Don't worry; we will meet again my dear niece. I will see you soon. Oh, I will have Yuuki-chan in my hands," He puts his arms around himself, "I will be drinking her sweet red juicy blood in my mouth. That would be such a wonderful meal for me then I would be drinking yours as well. Image, your power flowing through my veins, and Yuuki-chan's in me as well. HAHA! I would be able to hold the vampire slayers weapons. HAHAHAH! Me, controlling all the elements. I would be invisible. HAHAHAH." _

"Damn!" I whisper angry.

I push my hair back and sigh then I continue my shower. I step out of the shower and warp myself in a white long bath towel. I look in the guest closet and see many pretty clothes. I put a annoy face on and tighten my first. Seriously, I swear that I am going to die here…..pretty clothes with lovely lace and pretty colorful pattern…..yeap, I am going to die here.

**Note to self: KILL DADDY FOR LEAVING ME BEHIND! Yeap that sound like a plan…..Hahanah…NOT!**

I look at the pretty dresses and start grabbing them off the hangers then throwing them behind me.

"There got to be some pants and a t-shirt in here," I say while continuing tossing the pretty dress, skirts and fancy blouses onto the floor, creating a huge pile.

I went through almost the whole closet until I stumble upon a dusty skinny jean and a simple white t-shirt. I grab them and evilly gin.

"MUHAHAHAHHA! OHHHH KAMANE-SAN IS GOING TO BEEE SOOO SURPISE!" I evilly laugh.

I put on the clothes and turn around, looking at the pile of clothes I just made.

"Eh," I rotate my shoulders, "I couldn't help it. I should go shopping today and buy some pants."

I put a finger under my chin and thought about it for a moment then nod. I went back to the closet and grab a pair of black boots that go up to my knee over my skinny jean then I brush my hair and put it into a pony tail.

KNOCK. KNOCK.

I turn to the door and say, "Come in."

The white door opens and reveals Aido-san. His blond hair shine like the sun never when down with his sparking white teeth. Everything about this dude is sooo sunny. I would question him if he is human because he is too shinning compare to most vampires that hates the sun. Like for example, look at my dear cousin, Kaname-san. Not to be mean or anything, but he is sooo GLOOMY, like there's a funeral every freaking single time we meet each other. He is sooo depressing and quiet. While with Adio-san…he's just TOO SHINY and TOO HAPPY!

"Ute-sama! Kaname-sama want to meet you at….HHHAAAAAA!" screams Aido-san.

Aido-san looks at the pile of clothes I made. I say, "Oh that…yea…..I didn't want to-"

Adio-san grabs the clothes from the ground and cry, "ALL THAT HARD WORK THAT I PUT IN! OHHHHHHHH THE AGONY! ALL THE SHINY THINGS ARE RUIN!"

I blink couple times and tilt my head to the left then nervous laugh. Adio-san suddenly stands up and looks at me with evil light in his eyes. I am thinking, _SHIIITTTTT!_

Aido-san walks fast to me. His face is nearly close to mines, like 1.5inch! For people don't know how close that is…it is like our FREAKING NOSE IS ALMOST TOUCHING EACHING OTHERS! His eyes shows evil shining eyes, and I didn't want to see that evil spark in his eyes because he was just sooo shinning like the freaking sun minus the fact that he is giving the evil look. I guess I can't stand shinning people…mmmm I wonder why?

Thinking of DAD!

Sooo guess what I say to him…ehhhh if you guys figure that out already.

I push his face away from me and I say, "I'm sorry! I will wear them okay!"

I stop and realize what I say to him! I smack my head and softy say, "shit…."

Adio-san gins widely and throws his arms in the air, "ALL FORGIVEN!"

I look up terrify and sigh deeply at my terrible mistake that I made. Then he skips out the door but peaks his head at the door then says, "Oh Kaname-sama wants to see you in the waiting room! So follow me."

I sigh again…man this day is just turning out great. I follow Aido-san to the waiting where my dear…depressing cousin awaits for me. We finally meet the white plain wooden door. Aido-san softly knocks then a voice says, "Come in."

Adio-san opens the door then I enter the room and the door closes behind me. The room is very dark and ahead of me is a huge window. It seems like the one yesterday, but the curtains are close leaving a soft light shining though it and in front of it is a chair. It is too dark to see the color of the chair but I can tell that my dear cousin is sitting in it because he leans against his palm and his shape of his soft curly dark brown hair. Next to him is a male figure with mushroom shape hair. I sigh deeply then the dim lights were on. There Ichijou-san standing next to him.

"Please my dear cousin. Have a seat. We have much to discuss about _last night_," Kaname-san demand sweetly towards me.

I went and sit in a chair across from him, and he lifts his eye-brown up and smirk at my wonderful outfit then say, "I see you found something that suits you."

I roll my eyes and cross my legs and arms then reply, "Better than looking like a doll."

He smirks and laughs softly. Ichijou-san stand next to him. I look at him and glare then say, "I see...so you tell him everyday."

Ichijou-san reply with a silence and looks at me with a blank stare. I sigh then ask my dear cousin, "So what did you hear?"

"Oh about that man," he answer.

"Since you already know that, what are you planning to do?" I question.

"hn," he smirks.

I lift a brow then cross my legs and reply, "hn? Is that the best you got?"

He reply, "I will tell you when I need to."

"But!" I yell and stand.

He stares at me then I shut my mouth and slowly sit down then he reply, "Now, all I need to tell you is to behave until he comes back," he demand.

I glare at him and say, "That's it?"

He blinks couples of times and put his hand under his chin then tap his finger on his lips giving some thought of what he additionally needs to add. He tap his lip couples more times then stop and looks at me then smile..._evilly..._

Yes...he smile at me..._evilly..._which means it's not going to be good...yap not good...ohhh man...totally hate this.

"Oh, we are going to a bankrupt in couples of days..." he says.

"WHAT! WITH VAMPIRES?" I interrupt him.

His _evil_ smile stay on and reply, "Yes with _vampires." _

"Your serious!" I yell and stand up, "OHHHHHH NO NO NO NO! I am not going to some vampire bankrupt! OHHH NO NO NO NO NO NO!"

I turn around to walk to the door then I stop in my footstep. Why you ask? Well my dear cousin, Kaname-san reply, "AH! Also, _yuki-chan_ will be there also."

_Damn him! Damn HIM! He knows that I really want to see her! DaMN HIM!_

I sigh LOUDY then turn around and cross my arms. Kaname-san smile big, and ask, "So are you going?"

I lowly growl then answer, "Yessssss!"

"Good! Now I want you to behave when we go to that bankrupt. Is that _clear?_" he ask with tip of venom in his mouth at the end.

I roll my eyes and reply with a annoying voice, "Yes..."

He smile again then says, "Good!"

I roll my eyes and turn around then open the door. I swear I hear giggles from him! He totally enjoy that conversation that we had. I close the door and walk down the halls. I pass a window and the sun was shinning today. I smile then thought, _I need some fresh air and some SUN! _

I continue to walk down the hall to main entrance then a voice call me, "UTE-SAN! UTE-SAN!"

Oh geezzzeeee I wonder who is that now? I turn around and see Ichijou-san running towards me, or shall I say...he running...kind of...slow...yeah...

He finally stop in front of me, catching his breaths. I stand there and tap my foot waiting for him to speak. I lift my brow up and cross my arms. He stand up straight then tell me, "Ute-san. I didn't told him about what happen afterwards with….yea."

I blink couples of times and thought, _so he didn't told him…_

I look down and cover my face with my hand. Ichijou-san worry says, "Ute-san? Are you okay?"

I softy laugh and look up with a soft smile at him then reply, "Yes. I am."

Ichijou-san turn red and cover his mouth with his hand. I look at him and blink with confusion then I walk closer to him. I ask, "Ichijou-san? Are you ok?"

He nod furiously and reply, "I better go!"

Then he speed off the opposite direction from me.

_Mmmmm….I wonder why he was so red? _

I turn around and open the door and went outside to get some fresh air. AHHH, soo nice to see the sun.

Aurthor's note: hey guys. I am soo sorry that this is soo late. I know it not the greatest but hey we all need to know how my dear character knows about the party. Hehe…I know I am evil. The reason why it took me forever to write this because I lost my drive for a couple of weeks then the rest of the time…um…..I got too busy with school, work, volunteer, and teaching…..yea.

Thanks for Princesa de la Luna for messaging me!


	17. Chapter 17 The Trick

Author note: Thanks Cinnamion for the correction that I did. Ute is actually 18...I don't know why I put down 17. I wasn't thinking but thanks. Oh yeah, I am adding some things to it because well I want to. Hhehehehe. Okay on with the story. Thanks moonlight for the message and reminding me to update. I remember that it was almost done, but I got busy. Sorry guys. I hope u like this one.

I am SOOOOOO freaking PISSSSSSS! You wonder why? Well, I am upstairs hiding at the dark corner. Why you ask? Well let me tell you that in the background there is music of piano, violin, etc. Oh did I mention that I am wearing a freaking DRESS! YES! I am at that stupid BRANKURPT! So yes, I am not happy! You wonder how I got here well let's retrace what happen.

~Hours before the party~

For the past couple days were ok with the vampires. So far none of them drank blood from humans or do anything horrible…..damn…..I need something to kill. Well for the past couple days, it was in fact, boring. Beside the fact, I had to get to know the vampires because of my _dear cousin. _ I noticed some things about them even though I don't want to know about them. However, I thought maybe I could get some information if they ever decided to go against Kaname-san or Yuki-chan. Hahaha! I know what a great plan I have. Hehehh.

Well I did noticed that Rima-san, and Ruka-san are very often in the garden, planting, watering flowers and plants. Boring. However, I see they sometimes…..ahem….kill the flowers like seriously; it is not hard to take care a flower. How in the world they KILL FLOWERS! It's not hard to plant and water flowers. So once in a while, I would go up to the _dead _flowers and heal them. Ruka-san always gently nods her head at me, and Rima-san would turned her head to the side and cross her arms. I don't mind about that because I feel sorrier for the flowers more than the vampires. Hahaha.

Kain-san, he is like a dog. SERIOUSLY! He is either following Ruka-san or Aido-san like a lost puppy. Like SERIOUSLY! Kain-san would follow Aido-san whenever I tried to get rid Aido-san. It kind of entraining as well, seeing two guys running after one object. However, once in a **great **while Kain-san would sit down and read his special books. Mmm….I wonders what he reads…...ummm...yeah I am not going that far. However, I did found a way to get rid of Aido-san whenever he wants me to wear something toooo sparkly. _**Well**_ beside the fact that I have to wear those….umm….yea that stupid promise that I made with Aido-san. Yes, I have to wear his _sparking _choices of clothes. No, I am not going to describe this pretty yellow blouse that have light raffle with a v-shape cut at the top of the shirt and a white mid-length silky skirt that I am wearing right now…..wait…shittttt I did. Damn it! AIDO-SAN is affecting me with his description of pretty shiny things. Damn him!

**Note to self: When Aido-san breaks a rule…muahah…..kill him! Muahahahaha…..**

So I am sitting in a red chair with my legs cross waiting in the library. My elbows was on a table, and I am leaning against my hands staring out the window. The red silky curtains cover the dying light from outside. The warm light is going away each minute becoming night. I sighed loudly and shift myself. Geezee…why I am in this room? Well because nobody would let me go OUTSIDE! WHY? I don't KNOW! Beside the fact they kept telling me because "Kaname-sama orders it!" It's freaking stupid. I think they are planning something.

I sigh again and roar a little. "KNOCK! KNOCK!"

I turn my head to the door then say, "The door is not lock. You can come in."

The door opens revealing Aido-san. He he he. I thought Ichijou-san would come in and brother me like always. He at least doesn't annoy me as bad as the others. Plus, he can be okay at times even though he can be very annoying. However, he helps me a lot for some reason. I don't know why. Wait a minute! I am talking about him! NOOO! Get him out of my HEAD!

"Ute-sama! Ute-sama!" Aido-san snaps at me.

I blinked out of my statement then replied, "What? Did you call me sama?"

Aido-san stands back and itch his cheek then replied "Um…..you didn't mind it at first…"

I paused for a second then realized, yes, he did call me that couple days ago. Damn it. I didn't notice it because of his crying over his stupid sparking things. I sighed then said, "Please don't call me Ute-sama. Just call me Ute-san. I am not some princess or something."

Aido ginned then jumps towards me and put both hands in his palm then said, "You are a princess my dear!"

I glared at him then he takes a step back. He looks away and down. I sighed again then said, "Ute-san."

I said my name to make him said it. He continued to look down then I sighed louder.

"Ute-sam-sam-sam-san," he stuttered.

I softly laughed then smile at him. Aido-san's face turned bright red. I blink coupled of times then said, "Did I did something wrong?"

Aido-san shook his head. I asked, "Okay. Anyway, why are you here? Why is that I can't go outside?"

Aido-san ginned widely then replied, "Oh Ute-sa-sam-san. Kaname-sama has a special order for you to tonight."

I ginned widely then said, "What is it? Something that I can kill? Like Level E vampires? Or is it something huge, like a Level B vampire who tries to suck so many peoples' blood because he can't control his blood thrust?"

Aido-san blinked throughout my whole ranting of killing vampires. Yes, I NEED something to KILL! I am FREAKING BORED! Aido-san smiled widely then said, "Umm something like that."

"REALLY!" I replied happy.

"Yes," Aido-san clapped his hands, "Matter of fact that it's not true my dear. I am sorry but…."

Appeared behind him were two black braid maids dress in their black and white uniform. I blinked couples times then one of the maids is holding something white and silky long that reached to the FLOOR. SHITT! It's not what I am thinking am I! One of the maids walked up to me with the DRESS in her hands. Aido-san smiled evilly then said, "Ladies have fun!" After that, he turned around walking towards the door and slammed it.

The maid that didn't hold the dress grabbed me then said, "Ute-sama! Aido-sama asks us to dress you up today and make you look like a princess!"

I fought back and harshly said, "What! I am not a princess! Don't call me Ute-sama! Get your hands off of me! HELP!"

The maids grabbed me then….yeah…you guys got the picture here!

~Couples harsh fighting and many minutes later~ (3rd person view)

Everyone was downstairs in the living room by the entrance door. Kaname-san is sitting in his usual sit, the red chair. Kain-san is sitting by the window. Rika-san and Rima-san are sitting on the long red couch, drinking warm blood. Aido-san is sitting across from Kaname-san. Ichijou-san is by the stairs waiting patiently.

"I wonder if they are done?" asked Ichijou-san.

Aido-san pulled his white sleeves back then looked at the watch he was wearing. He replied, "It should end soon."

Kaname-san ginned widely then partly cover his mouth with his fingers then chuckled lightly. Rima-san looked up then turns her head to Kaname-san then asked, "Why are you laughing, Kaname-sama?"

Kaname-sama removed his hand then rest against it then replied, "I am just wondering how much she put a fuss." He chuckle again.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Click.

The door opened. The two maids then said, "We are finally done."

Everyone walked to the stair to see how Ute-san looked like. Ichijou-san heart beat quicken up when he heard, "Tap. Tap." Kaname-san smirks at this sight of Ute-san while everyone widen their eyes, and Ichijou-san's heart skipped a beat. Standing at the top of the stairs was a very pretty girl, Ute-san. She wore a white long dress that hugs her top body to her mid-thigh then it flowed out, in other words it's kind of like the mermaid dress. The dress was strapless and at the stomach area there was a black silk cloth wrapped around her, making a small bow on the back. The dress itself has small details of flowers. Ute-san's hair is softly curled, and she is wearing silver earrings with white diamonds. Around Ute-san's neck, she has a silver necklace with three diamonds connecting and another diamond is hanging beneath the middle diamond. White thin silver bracelets are dangling on her wrists. She wore white silk high heel, but of course they can't see it because the dress is covering it.

Ichijou-san blinked couples of times and is speechless. Aido-san smiled widely and said, "You look so beautiful! Ute-san!"

Ichijou-san snapped to reality when he heard Aido-san called her name in that form. A string of anger came through him, but he never shows his glared towards Aido. Kaname-san softly chuckled at this whole reaction. You sighed then said, "Please everyone just call me Ute-san. And no! I want to get out of this!"

~Ute-san's pointed of view ~

Kaname-san laughed at me again, like is it really funny to see me in a DRESS. Damn Aido-san, he got me wearing his sparkle thing again, and he did a well job too! Oh that guy! Looked what he has done; he made Kaname-san laugh at me!

I sharply glared at Kaname-san then asked rudely, "What's so funny?"

Kaname-san replied, "Well, I guess you are not strong and smart, huh? I thought you can take anything?"

"What! I am in fact strong and can take this dress up any time," I replied dummy.

Kaname-san smiled and I walked down the stairs gracefully. Even through, I really hate these heels. I continued walking down. I saw Ichijou-san's hand reaching out to me and for some reason, I grabbed it then he guide me down. I finally reached the flat surface. I noticed Ichijou-san was wearing a white suit with a blue dress shirt under his white suit with a navy blue tie. I had to admit…he looks….very…good….no I am not admitting he is handsome in his suit….wait I just did! DAMN IT!

Kaname-san smiled bigger then says, "Really? Then it would be no problem for you to go like that the party."

I proud nodded then replied, "Of course I can."

Kaname-san smiled even bigger than before is there something wrong with this? His smiled seems very unlike him. I of coursed shrug it off thinking it was nothing…..at moments like this….I am a completely idiot! Kaname-san softly chuckled, "Well then, let's go."

He turned around, and we all followed him to door. Ichijiou-san locked arms with me, and I turned to looked at him. I raised a brow and he smiles and said, "Let me be your guide today. I don't want you to fall on those heels and ruin that pretty face of yours."

I blinked of couples of time then sigh. I figured for the past couples days that I spend with Ichijou-san, he is a very stubborn man. Once he decided on something, he won't let it go. Trust me on this. I tried many times, liked when I go outside, he would follow me, and I would tell him to go back many times, but he refuses. So moments like this, I can't do anything. Sigh… So we headed out the door.

~Back to the party~

Now you know how in the world, I ended up here. Well, I DO NOT ENJOY IT! I am going to stay up here on the 2nd floor at the dark corner, making sure no vampire can see me. Of course one vampire out all of them finds me. This blonde mushroom smiling vampire gracefully walks towards me. I look around and try to find a exit. Apparently, I can't go downstairs because of the huge amount of vampires. There is no other doors around me. CRAP! I am stuck!

The blonde smiling vampire stops in front of me then say, "Ute-san. You should come down and enjoy with the rest of us."

I glare at him and reply, "Ichijou-san, I rather stay here and hide."

I turn my head away from him. Out all the people that have to come and find me is Ichijou-san, but again, I don't want to see Kaname-san evil eyes, and I know for sure that I don't want Aido-san taunting me that he would put more shinning things on me. Suddenly, I feel a arm warp to my arm. I look back and see Ichijou-san smiling evil then say, "Well you are coming rather you like it or not! Plus, didn't you want to see Yuki-chan is here?"

I raise a eyebrow then softly nods. Ichijou-san's face suddenly brighten up and for some reason, I am seeing flowers…..it must be my eyes. Ichijou-san says, "Then let's go! I want to meet soo many people!"

I widen my eyes again and try to take a step back, but Ichijou-san drags me downstairs. Oh, I am so not having fun with this.


	18. Chapter 18 The party pt 1

Author's note: Happy New Year people! Sorry, it took me so long to post things, as I am in college and working at the same time. Thanks guys for being patient. I totally forgot how I ended my last chapter…lol…so I have to reread things again. Plus, I noticed that I put Ichijou-san with green eyes instead of blue eyes. So I am soooo sorry about that, he have blue eyes! My mistake. Plus, it is not bankrupt, it is banquet. Lol. I will change that later. Lol. Kekeke. Okay enough of me rambling on. On with the Chapter! Enjoy it! I made it really long this time!

As Ichijou-san continues to drag me in the halls with his arm wrap around mines going towards the banquet. I tried to pull my arm back many times, but Ichijou-san's strength pulling me forward, I fail terribly. Therefore, plan B, plead him! Yap that should work…..of course me being stubborn then dealing with a man who is way more stubborn than I am. Yea...I plead, "Ichijou-san! Let's go! I refuse to enter! _Please_….."

Ichijou-san stops by the entrance of the banquet and looks at me then reply, "Ute-san. Don't worry, I'll be here with you. If not, then you can stick with our friends."

"Friends?" I question, and I blink couple of times.

He smiles and says, "Yes, friends. Rima-san, Kain-san, Aido-san, and Ruka-san. We didn't treat you rude because you're Kamane-sama's cousin."

I look up and think about it because for the truth, I really did thought they only treated me nice because of him. I mean, why not? He is the 'sama' in the vampire's society, and he have pureblood in him. Plus, he gets freaky when he is piss, or he will act strangely with his creepy fake smile, but he tries not to show it. Well of course Yuki-chan and I can detect that, since we are his "blood" relative. Then I reply, "Well technically you don't treat me mean. The rest I don't know."

"NoPe! We see you as a friend because you are very loyal to Kamane-sama," says Ichijou-san.

"Okay?" I say.

He smiles brightly again then says, "Don't worry. Let's go in."

I put my free arm into his arm that is wrap around mines and pull back and say, "Wait! Wait!"

Ichijou-san stops and turn his head to me and put his free hand on my arm. I look at his sea blue eyes, and it shows soft warm in them then he whispers, "It's okay. I will be here with you."

For some reason, my heart skip a beat, then it slows down "THUmp! THump! Thump!" His eyes clams me down, like I could trust him, and I nod softly at him. He smiles big again…..with flowers in the background again!

_I swear something is wrong with my eyes! I need to get them fix or wear freaking glasses. Now what spell should I use to fix my screw up eyes. Let see...oh snap the FREAKING party!_

As we enter the party, I swear that everything stop: the music, people chanting, etc. Then the people turns their eyes on us! I feel this dark venom anger inside of me.

_SERIOUSLY! If I can destroy anything at this moment, it would be these 'vampires'. _

Ichijou-san smiles at them and greets them as we walk by. We are walking closer to Kamane-san and the group. The females vampire and the males vampire show disgusted, evil, and lust eyes towards me. I can hear their whispers behind my back, _**"Oh, it's the halving." **_

"_**Why is that halving here with Ichijou-sama!" **_

"_**She smell partly like a human? Mmmmmm…"**_

"_**I wonder how she taste like? She would be a wonderful treat ." **_

"_**Is she the daughter of that traitor who fell in love with a human girl and nevered transform her? What a pitiful disgusting thing." **_

"_**Look at her eyes, DISGUSTING! How dare she shows her face with Ichijou-sama. She deserved to be thrown away or be kill." **_

My heart beats faster and my body feels like it is on fire. At that moment, I really want to put this whole place on fire and destroy the vampire's society. Then suddenly, I feel a soft touch on my arm, I look down and notices that both of my arms are squeezing the life out of Ichijou-san's arm. He softy squeezes my arm and softly rub it. My anger suddenly disappear, and I can't hear the people's whispers. Ichijou-san cool down my fire down inside, how in the WORLD he DID THAT! He must have noticed that I was very upset with them, that's why he put a hand on my arm. Is he upset with them too? Really? He's a vampire! He should be agreeing with them, not siding with me.

However, I feel his arm pull me towards him. I look up at his sea blue eyes. He softly smile and soften his eyes. For some reason, I keep falling for his eyes and smile lately. Again, what's with that look! Seriously, why can't I stop looking at him….UTE! Stop it! STOp IT!

"Ute-san. Ute-san," says Ichijou-san.

I was over thinking again. Stupid mind. I am getting confuse. I notices that we stop in the middle of the ballroom. I look at him and say, "Yes?"

Ichijou-san smiles then ask, "Would you like to dance?"

I blink couples of times and listen to the background. The orchestra is playing with their violins, basses, piano, etc. I blink and turn my head to the side and softly blush. Ichijou-san laugh lightly at my reaction then ask, "Are you shy?"

I look at him at the corner of my eye and reply, "I don't know if I am a great dancer. I prefer sitting down and make sure there's no trouble."

Ichijou-san chuckles and covering his lip with his free hand. I turn my face at him and raise a brow. Then he says, "Well don't know about that. I sure no one here wants to make trouble while your cousin is here. So, let's dance."

I took a step back, but he pulls me in and guide his free hand into mine. Naturally, I put my other hand on his arm and look at his sea blue eyes. I swear that his blue eyes have a freaking curse in them because I can't look away. Curse him.

_Must look away…can't…SHIIIIIITTTTTT! pretty blue eyes...damn_

He decides to pull me closer to him with a little space as we dance. He takes a step back then a step to the left while I follow him. Next thing I know, I am dancing with him!

_What the HECK! I AM dancing. _

I swear never in my life that I would be dancing with a vampire. Okay, I do admit…the only person I dance with is my father. I know, I know. Sad. Daddy's only DANCE partner is his own daughter. Let me tell you this. I am not going to dance with my daddy again because he likes to swing me around! I swear! He would technically throw me across the room with sparkles eyes. Then when I tried to run away from my farther, but he would made a heartbreaking face and made me feel guilty. Stupid OLD MAN! Keke. I really hope that he didn't hear that. Hahhaha.

During the dance, our dance movements fit perfectly with the music. I swear that I am so much in a trance that I didn't notices that there where two pair of eyes watching our every movement.

~1st pair of eyes~

A older man with layer cut mushroom blond hair and sea blue eyes dressing in black suit with a white long shirt and a red tie. He's staring at his grandson and that halving black hair girl. He holds a glass of blood with his right hand and rest his elbow on the other hand. He watches his grandson in the dancing crowd with this despite halving black hair girl. He sees that his grandson's eyes never left this girl while they are dancing. He swirls around his glass in a clockwise motion. His glare harden when his grandson makes a gentle smile and show soft warm eyes towards the girl. He did not like this situation. No halving should be socializing with his clan or family. He did not care if the halving girl is relate to Kamane-sama, she should not be socializing with any noble vampire. He believes that the halving girl's job is to only serve Kamane-sama or be kill.

His eyes never left his grandson and the halving girl. He drinks more of his glass of blood until it was gone. He sees the halving girl's bloody red disgusting eyes never left his grandson's sea blue eyes. He knows that they are in a trance, and he does not like it one bit. He grips his glass and it turns into ash. He going to stop this right now. Then music end, he evilly smile because it is a perfect timing to stop this nonsense. So, he takes a step forward towards his grandson and the halving girl.

"Click." "Click"

~2nd pair of eyes~

A woman with long soft curly blond hair with sky blue eye wearing a blue dress. She watches Ichijou-sama or Takama-sama dances with the halving girl. She softly laughs while covering her mouth with her hand. Deep inside, she wants to crush this relationship between them with her hands. However, her eyes were mainly on Ichijou-sama then she smirk and puts a finger under her chin.

_I always wanted a Ichijou. _

The woman with the long soft curly blond hair trail her sky blue eyes to Kamane-sama and his friends. She softly smirks, thinking what plans she have in store for them, but her smirk is not easy seen.

_This will be very interesting. I should introduce myself to Kamane-sama and his friends, including that 'halving'. _

The girl with the long soft curly blond hair with sky blue take a step forward towards Kamane-sama and his friends, but stops. She notices that Ichijou-sama's grandfather is walking towards him and the halving girl. She smiles at this situation and decides to wait a bit to watch the scene before greeting Kamane-sama and his friends. It would be so interesting seeing them pull apart.

~Ute's view~

I swear that we were dancing like forever with me looking at his gorgeou- I mean stupid sea blue eyes! However, at the same time it didn't felt like it was forever. I am sooooo SHOCK that we didn't bump into each other or other people, and I thought that I would…cough.. step on his feet. Hehe. It not like I would want to. As we twirl around the ballroom with our eyes staring at each other.

CLICK! CLICK! STEP! STOMP!

We turn our heads to the sound. A older vampire male with short layers of blond hair. This man have a gold bread with a mustache, and he is wearing a black and white suit with white gloves. He smiles at us, but gets a glare from Ichijou-san. Then I feel a chill in the air. I don't know why, but I am not too fond of this guy. However, my biggest question is why is Ichijou-san glaring at the older vampire? I thought he gets along with everybody? I guess I was totally wrong! kekeke...I finally found someone whom Ichijou-san does not get along with! YES! hahahahahahahaha...

"Hello Ichijou-san!" smiles the elder blond hair male vampire.

Ichijou-san flaky smile at the elder male vampire then reply, "Hello, grandfather."

I widen my red eyes...I mean like oh shiiiiiitttttt! Ichijou-san's grandfather was here the whole freaking time. Oh snap! What the heck!

Ichijou-san's grandfather looks at me and glare with daggers in them like he was piercing them through me. I can tell he wants to kill me. WHAT AN ASS! I was about to glare as well until that old ...yes VERY OLD no not even old, he is a CENTURY OLD MAN say something!

"My dear grandson, why are you dancing with a halving? I thought I taught you better than that?" questions that old ass man.

I glare at him, and I swear that I am going to snap at this old man and burn him! I took a step up to defend myself, but a arm blocks me. I look at Ichijou-san, and he is glaring with despise.

"You don't dare talk to her like that! She is a very valuable friend!" He yells.

I turn red by his comment. Then I swear the whole ballroom is silent. Also, I can feel another pair of eyes looking at us, but I am not in the mood to search who is the heck watching us. It is probably my dear cousin, Kamane-san.

"Friend?" Ichijou-san's grandfather laughs, "Then I don't mind making her leave _very soon_..."

Ichijou-san put me behind him because of his grandfather's threaten words towards...me. Okay Ichijou-san, I can handle this by myself. I try to move in front of Ichijou-san, but he won't let me move in front of him because he is pushing me back with one hand...damn him.

"Grandfather, please leave. I don't want to cause any trouble," ask Ichijou-san.

Ichjiou-san's grandfather smirks then say, "Is she really a friend ….or more?" Then he takes a step forward but a voice interrupts.

"Well hello, Ichijou-sama. I see that you meet my dear cousin, Ute-chan," Kamane-san interrupts the conversation and looks at me, "I am very happy that you decided to come."

I blink couple of times showing a bit of confusing in them, but I catch on with Kamane-san suddenly quick plan then reply, "Oh, I am very glad to see you again my dear cousin."

Ichijou-san's grandfather suddenly widen his eyes then bow down to my cousin then say, "Oh Kamane-sama, how are you? I was greeting my grandson and your _cousin." _

WOOOO! I swear he put some kind of poison in that last word. He is totally on my To-Do-LIST, _kill Ichijou-san's GRANDFATHER! _hahahahahaha! Man...that would be soooo sweet with Ichijou-san's permission, of course he will...NOT let me do that! Ichijou-san's grandfather is still on my To-Do-LIST.

"Oh really? Well, I do you mind If I have your grandson and my dear cousin with me? I have something to speak with them," asks Kanmane-san with a fake dumb-state attitude.

Ichijou-san's grandfather puts one hand over his heart and slightly bow down to him and reply, "Of course, Kamane-sama."

Ichijou-san's grandfather walks away. I look at his freaking stupid back and glare at him. Man, I would totally throw an icicle at him right now then slice him with my SWORD! Oh man, I am not done with him, after that, I would burn him! hahahahahahah.

A hand lay on my shoulder making me getting out my evil moment. I look at the direction and look up, noticing Ichijou-san. His sea blue clam eyes are staring at me, and he softly lowers them. He says, "Ute-san, I am sorry you have to experience that. My grandfather is not the brightest person."

He smiles big and with the roses and sparkly yellow lights in the background...I really need to check my eyes or get some kind of surgery. I'm going blind.

Kaname-san watches this scene between us and smiles then says, "Ute-san, Ichijou-san."

We turn our eyes on him, and he gives us a look then turns around to walk back to our friends. That really felt weird saying that...friends. Like seriously, I would never thought I would be friends with vampires...yeap...I am going crazy like my farther...

Ichijou-san warps an arm to mines and looks at me. He smiles and says, "Ute-san. I guess we have to follow the leader!" I softly laugh because Ichijou-san's comment was fill with enthusiasm. Ichijou-san and I follow behind Kamane-san to the our friends. Sigh...today is going to be a very long day...I hope that I won't meet anymore crazy killer vampires. We finally reach to our group of friends and nod at each other. I seriously think this is our new signature 'hi'. Except, Aido-san, he jumps in the air with arms in the waving up and down and saying, "HIIIII!"

I look at him and blink at this, I thought I would be use to this right now...but I am totally not! Like I say, he is way to bright to be a vampire...way bright.

Footsteps echos behind us, and it gets louder as it gets closer to us. Then a female's voice speaks, "Hello..."

Ssssssssshhhhhhhiiitttttt! I just jinx myself. DAMN IT!


End file.
